Life Goes On
by Hawkcat
Summary: Sonic and Amy have an affair, Cream is chrushing on a certain fox, Knux is stalking Rouge, Shadow gives advice and meets a girl, Chaotix are planning certain fox's birthday, and love is EVERYWHERE! R&R! No Flames!
1. Boys and Girls Torture the Other

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

A blue hedgehog was racing up the side of a very steep wall, going about one hundred and twenty miles per hour. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog and was known around the world as the fastest thing alive.

Flying along side the hero was a giant plane, the X Tornado. Piloting the Tornado was an orange fox with twin tails, famous for being Sonic's best friend and sidekick. His name was Miles Prower, nicknamed by the blue hero, Tails, hence the two tails. **(Calm down Al!)**

The two friends had just recently saved the world and were setting off on another adventure. They had gotten rid of the Flames of Disaster, lost their friend Blaze, and saved the kingdom of Soleanna (long story!). And during that time Sonic had been thinking a lot about how Amy had looked at him after Elise, the princess of Soleanna, had kissed him. One word had been in her eyes: hurt.

And that was exactly why Sonic was running up the mountain. He was heading to Amy's house to make sure everything was okay. Sonic had asked Tails to come along incase things weren't fine, so Tails could calm the pink hedgehog down while Sonic made a run for it.

The blue hedgehog gave Tails a sideways glance as they approached the top of mountain where Amy's house was nestled. Tails gave Sonic a grin and a wink to calm the hedgie's nerves. This was going to be the toughest thing Sonic had ever done, while convincing Sonic to check up on Amy had been Tails's.

Sonic let out a sigh and muttered, "Okay, let's get this over with…" With that Sonic picked up the speed and raced toward the house of Amy Rose, Tails following right behind him.

* * *

"Amy?" Sonic called softly. He was at the very end of the pink hedgehog's driveway, practically whispering to her shut door.

Tails rolled his eyes, "My God, Sonic, you gotta call louder than that! Or at least go up and KNOCK!"

Sonic shook his head quickly, his eyes wide. Tails tapped his foot, waiting for Sonic to continue.

The blue hedgie cupped his hands around his mouth calling in a loud whisper, "Amy? Are you home?" No answer met his pathetic small call.

"Well, looks like she's not home so let's go!" Sonic said happily, turning on his heel quickly. Tails grabbed the hedgehog's quill and yelled very loudly, "Hey Amy! Are you home?"

Sonic cringed as the door opened, revealing the pink hedgehog. She had a nightgown on with curlers tied up in her quills. "Tails? What are you doing here?" Amy asked in puzzlement. She then saw Sonic standing right beside the orange fox boy. "Sonic? Why are you here?"

Tails dragged Sonic with him as he walked up to Amy, "Oh, Sonic wanted to check up on you, that's all."

Amy looked past Tails at the blue hedgehog that was gnawing at his own wrist like a trapped coyote, a desperate attempt to get away. She turned her gaze back to Tails and said bitterly, "It doesn't look like he wants to be here that bad. Thanks Tails, but I'm fine." With that Amy turned around and went back inside, holding back a tear that threatened to fall.

Sonic got up and brushed the dirt off his legs, "She didn't even attack me!" He looked at Tails who was giving the hedgehog a 'No duh!' look.

Tails said, "You know that was really rude Sonic. She cares about you a whole lot and you won't even talk to the poor girl." Tails looked at his feet and worked up the courage to say, "You save and protect everyone Sonic. You make people happy and free. Why can't you do that for Amy?"

Sonic stared at Tails. Tails never talked to him like that. And the scary part was that Sonic thought he was serious. Maybe his little buddy was growing up. Maybe just a little bit faster than Sonic himself.

Tails turned around and headed back to the X Tornado, leaving his best friend standing in Amy's driveway, completely speechless.

* * *

Knuckles the echidna was lying against a great big giant gem named the Master Emerald. Its giant green glow made the echidna's red fur stand out like a drop of blood in clear, white snow.

He sighed, completely bored out of his mind. After his latest adventure with Sonic and Tails, Knuckles had come straight back to the Emerald's Shrine just like he had been taught. See, Knuckles was guardian of the Master Emerald, meaning he had to live at the ancient ruins with the great emerald, always guarding and protecting it. And when you do this, 99.9 percent of the time nothing happens. Causing _unbearable_ boredom.

Unless a thief would come and try to take the Master Emerald away, which hadn't happened recently. Rouge the bat, the current stalker of the precious jewel, hadn't been seen around since the Soleanna Kingdom adventure. That had been about a couple of weeks ago. She had just disappeared.

Sad to say, Knuckles actually missed her. He hated to admit it, but he did! He missed that annoying, selfish brat. She would make him, well, happy. And he was sick to his stomach when he realized how much he cared about her. Rouge made him happy, but they were rivals. They couldn't be together.

The red echidna growled, mad that these thoughts were so confusing. He wanted to just forget about the white bat, but he had nothing to do, so guess what? Knuckles would just have to sit there, miserable, thinking about the one thing he wanted, but couldn't have. It was pure torture. And the only one who could take the pain away, one way or another, wasn't there.

Knuckles got up and looked back at the Master Emerald. He had made his decision.

"You'll be okay by yourself for a little while…" he murmured, then headed off to find Rouge.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done! Hope all of you liked it! And I'm serious! REVIEW! None of you Worlds Collide readers are reviewing on my othedr stories and I'm hurt! Well, hopefully you all like this one! Cuz it's here to stay! And if no one does review it's bye bye to Worlds Collide! The reason I want people to review on this story is actually very simple: This is the story that leads up to Knikatu and friends- a.k.a. the Sonic Crew's children! Well, review my giants! REVIEW!**


	2. Advice

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

After Tails had flown away mad at his friend, Sonic had begun to feel really bad. He didn't mean to hurt Amy's feelings. It was just really uncomfortable for the blue hedgehog to be around her. And it scared him. That's why Sonic was always rude to Amy. When he got scared, he got mean. That's just the way he handled his problems.

Now Sonic was walking through downtown Station Square. He kicked a small rock across the concrete sidewalk. It went a little ways and then stopped the hedgehog walked up to it and kicked it again. He continued for a while, until the small rock went into the middle of the street. Sonic sighed, his small bit of entertainment gone. He looked up to see where he had gone and was surprised to see that he was at Cream's flower store.

"That's weird…" Sonic mumbled. "Why did I come here?" He shrugged and decided to go in and talk to Cream. As Sonic pushed open the door small _ding _was heard, alerting the people there that they had business.

"I'm coming!" Cream's soft voice called from the back. **(Yes! Cream's voice finally matured! No more squeakiness!)**

"Take your time!" Sonic yelled back. "It's just me!" He sat himself down in an old white chair and waited for Cream to come out.

"Sonic?" she asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Obviously Sonic didn't come to her shop very much.

"Nope. Just thought we could, you know, talk…" He mumbled the last little bit, not really sure how to ask someone for advice.

Cream peaked from around the corner and cocked an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog. She came out to stand in front of him and placed a hand on her hip, "Alright. What's the matter?" Before Sonic could open his mouth to deny her Cream said, "Is this about the whole Amy Elise thing?"

Sonic sighed and nodded his head. He looked up at Cream and said, "Cream, what's the best way to ask a girl out on a date?"

The bunny girl smiled and said softly, "Depends. Is this a princess we're talking about or a friend?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone think I like Elise like that? That's just… wrong! A friend, Amy, of course!"

She laughed and went to the back of the room, motioning for Sonic to stay where he was. When she came back out Cream was holding a bouquet of white roses. She handed them to Sonic and said, "You're going to have to give them to her though. I can't do everything!"

Sonic nodded and grinned, "Does that mean I can't ask advice on what to say?"

Cream smirked and said, "Say what you feel. And I don't mean hungry or tired."

"No duh," Sonic muttered and reached into his pocket for money to pay for the flowers. Cream grabbed his wrist and said, "No. This one is complementary. Just as long as you don't mess up."

"Not too much pressure," Sonic laughed. But then he smirked at her and pushed the money into Cream's hand, "You know, I was just thinking, you know, Tails's birthday and all..." With that Sonic ran out of the store carrying his prize, leaving poor Cream standing there, bright red with embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: See! Sonic's not a bad guy! Just very insecure! OMG! Maddie is sitting on my lap right now and totally being a pain it was so hard for me to type this with her. So that's why it's so short. It's all Maddie's fault! Aww poor baby. I'm blaming her. Oh well, she keeps biting me anyway. For those who don't know who Maddie is go to Worlds Collide by Yours Truly and you'll figure it out. Well, READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. Juno what do you mean I'm alive? You're the one who never updates! lol! PLUS: What the HECK do you mean poor Rouge? If Knux found her that would be a GOOD THING! I'm watching you... lol.**

**P.S.S. I read a review that said that Blaze is alive because all of that got erased. Thanx for reminding me, I need to fit that in my story!**


	3. LoVe AnD kIsSeS!

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

Knuckles let out a sigh. He had been searching everywhere for the batgirl, but still no luck. He had been to Rouge's recent apartment, but found it empty. He also went to all the jewelry stores in the city, all her favorite restaurants. He actually called the President's office to ask if she was on a mission or something. His answer was simply this: CLASSIFIED.

Knuckles went up on the roof of one building where Rouge once flirted with him so much that his cheeks burned the same crimson color as his fur. Sadly, she wasn't there. Knuckles didn't like this one bit.

"Where are you?" he wondered out loud, but his only answer was the noise of cars honking their horns and roaring down the streets with their radios blasting.

The red echidna shut his eyes, trying to picture Rouge and where she would most likely go. His eyes opened widely when he realized his mistake, "The Master Emerald!"

Knuckles shot off the building using his dreads to glide through safely to the ground. As soon as the echidna's feet were on the ground Knuckles tore off towards Angel Island at full speed.

* * *

Sonic groaned. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

The blue hedgehog clutched the bouquet with his left hand and had his right one in the air, ready to knock on Amy's door. Finally Sonic swallowed his pride, and the lump in his throat, and knocked three times.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Sonic had to force his feet from running away when he heard moving around inside the small house. He also had to hold back a whimper as the door opened slowly, and revealed Amy in her regular outfit. She had on a short pink dress with white fringe at the end of it. Also, a red hair band in her quills with red boots to complete the outfit.

"Sonic? What do you want?" Amy asked. Sonic stared at her short pink quills. Amy always talked about growing them out, but Sonic preferred them short. Sonic then looked at Amy's green eyes. They seemed to sparkle, as if she had been crying. He hated to see her cry...

"Ames?" the blue hedgehog asked like he was a ghost (or looking at the TV), "I know that you're mad at me about earlier. But I just gotta ask: Are you okay?"

Amy frowned, "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Even as she said it Sonic could hear the lie in her voice.

Sonic suddenly lost himself and dropped the bouquet of flowers on the ground, cupping Amy's face with his hands. He pressed his lips gently against her, barely seeming to touch her. Then he pressed his lips harder. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. Sonic took a step forward and Amy moved back with him, back into the house.

Sonic kicked the door shut with his foot.

* * *

Cream laughed as Tails made the X Tornado lean to the right again. He had been doing it on purpose, at first just to scare her. But now Cream loved all the excitement.

"It's like a roller coaster!" the little rabbit squealed, throwing her arms back into the wind.

Tails smiled, "Now you know why I'm so busy lately! I'm working on these things."

Cream didn't seem to hear him. She was busy laughing and screaming. Looking at her so happy made Tails laugh and soon, the two were just laughing hysterically with tears running down their faces. If you saw them like this, you'd probably call the police. Or keep your distance.

Cream wiped away her tears, still laughing a bit, "Hey, are you going to come by and check up on your plant later? Or should I water it again?"

Tails sighed, "Yeah, I'll be by. Thanks for taking care of it for me." Tails had been really busy creating new air crafts lately, so Cream had offered to watch Tails's plant. The plant was of course Cosmo's seed that continued to grow. Cosmo was a plant girl who was Tails's first love, but she had died about two years ago. Tails had been heartbroken, but taking care of Cosmo's "child" helped sooth the pain.

Cream looked at Tails with sad eyes, "I can't believe it's been two years already…" Tails just nodded and continued to fly the plane, lost in memories.

"Do you want to land Tails? We can go see the plant if you want. Or maybe get a bite to eat?"

Tails shook his head, "Cream… I think I have to… go home." He turned around to see Cream's expression, not wanting to have hurt her feelings. But he was surprised when Cream smiled at him and nodded. She knew where _home_ was. Cosmo's grave.

The foxboy tilted the steering controls up and the Tornado descended. As the plane reached ground Tails hopped out and rushed over to the passenger's side to help Cream out. Cream took his offered hand and gripped it tight. He squeezed it and lifted her easily out.

When Cream's feet were back on the ground she smiled at him, "Thanks. Tails, I had fun." The orange fox smiled and nodded, but was shocked as Cream kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then walked passed him, back to the small flower shop. Tails raised a hand and pressed it against his cheek. Now it was his turn to stand there speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter is a bit longer than the last… At least that's something! JK! I actually like this chappie. Wow I'm so tired. But I'm also excited! Sonamy and Crails! And Knuxouge in store! What more could you ask for? I know! Reviews! lol.**


	4. Figuring it Out

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: I know that a lot of you are upset about my little booboo. That they remember Elise and everything, but in my story they do remember. And I don't really know why they know. Charmy pressed a button or something. Gosh I don't know! Use your imaginations! lol. Anyway, that's just how the story is. Maybe I'll rewrite it later. This is the rough draft. lol.

* * *

**

"Sonic?" Amy whispered contently.

"Hmm?" the blue hedgehog asked lazily. He halfway opened one eye, keeping the other closed. The two hedgehogs were soaking inside Amy's hot tub. Well, to be more precise, Sonic was soaking in the tub with Amy on his lap.

"I thought you hated water," she said cutely. "Why did you get in so quickly?"

Sonic blushed, "Um, well, you got in, and, um, got your bikini on and stuff…"

Amy laughed and kissed his wet muzzle. Sonic wrapped his arms around her and the two sighed, absolutely relaxed in the warm, bubbly water.

Amy then turned around to face Sonic, "I don't know if it's wrong for me to ask, but Sonic, why did you pick me? And all of a sudden?"

Sonic paused for a minute and then chose his words very carefully, "It was so sudden because that's just the way I am. I like speed I guess, in more ways than one apparently."

The pink hedgehog had a small smile on her face, accepting that answer. "But why? Why me?" she asked again.

Sonic pressed his lips to hers for like the millionth time, "Isn't it obvious? Amy Rose I love you!" She laughed in pleasure and relief, glad to finally hear him say the words he only said in her dreams. Amy laid her head on his tan colored chest.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "What? Not going to return the compliment? Or am I going to have to wait forever?"

Amy giggled, "I thought you knew? I've been telling you this for about _six_ years. Shouldn't be news to you."

Sonic shifted so that he was looking his love right in the eyes, "Five years Amy. Five years, ten months, two weeks, and three days. And yes I know you've been telling me that for years, but it's still nice to hear you say it."

"I thought you didn't like me telling you. It was 'icky.'"

"Amy, you told me when I was eleven. That's just not what a guy going through puberty wants to hear. I wasn't ready to hear 'I love you.'"

Amy smiled, "But now you're sixteen…"

Sonic smiled sheepishly, "Now I'm sixteen and you're fifteen and I think we're both hungry for love." Sonic grabbed Amy and lifted her out of the water, his blue lips pressed tightly up against Amy's pink ones. He carried her out of the tub and got the last towel from the closet. (Sonic threw out the others!)

Amy's blue hero winked at her and said, "You know Amy, if we snuggle up really close we might just get warm under this thing."

Amy laughed and pressed her body even closer to her love's. It was finally happening. The good guy had gotten the girl. And the two, Sonic and Amy, were falling in love.

* * *

Knuckles rushed through the forest at top speed, hoping he hadn't just made the most stupid mistake of his life. How could he, the guardian, left the Master Emerald alone while he went to go look for the thief!

He was panting pretty hard when he reached the clearing of the ruins. But he didn't have time to rest. Knuckles shot up the stairs to the shrine that held the precious gem. And was devastated to find…

The Master Emerald was still there, untouched and undisturbed.

The red echidna let out a groan of frustration. Why was this happening? Or, why WASN'T this happening? Knuckles's thoughts were so messed up right now.

"Okay," Knuckles muttered trying to get things straight, "I've looked at all her usual spots, but still no sign of her. I came back to the shrine and Rouge still hasn't shown up. So that means…" He thought desperately to figure out just what it did mean, but let out another moan when he realized that nothing here made sense.

"Damn! What is she trying to do? That Batgirl is getting on my LAST NERVE!" But even as he said it (well, actually he yelled it, but you know!) Knuckles knew he couldn't be mad at her. The only reason he was freaking was that he was worried for Rouge. This was not at all like her to go missing for so long.

Knuckles sighed and sat back down by the Master Emerald and went to sleep. Tomorrow he would look again.

* * *

Sonic laughed as he cradled Amy in his arms. The two were on the couch in Amy's living room, watching a movie. They didn't even know what was on the screen, just what was in the other's eyes. The two had been like that for at least an hour now.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked.

Sonic smiled at her, "Just how everything worked out. It's still kind of weird…"

"Weird… I thought you said you were having fun…" Amy whispered, beginning to feel sleepy.

"Oh, don't worry, I am!" Sonic kissed her neck and the pink hedgehog let out a squeak.

The clock suddenly struck twelve and Sonic jerked up, "That was one _DONG_ to many!"

"What?" Amy asked totally confused.

Sonic shook his head, "I mean, I gotta go. Tails will be wondering why I've been gone for so long. We didn't exactly leave things at a good spot last time I saw him…"

Amy nodded and slid out of Sonic's arms, "Okay, well, I don't really no how to say goodbye."

"Then don't!" Sonic said happily, "Just say, 'Until tomorrow!'"

"Alright. Until tomorrow." With that Amy kissed Sonic goodnight and showed him to the door.

* * *

Tails tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Sonic to come open the door so he could yell at the blue hedgehog. He looked at the clock to make sure the time was correct. It was 12:13 a.m. Sonic always got home by ten o' clock for sure. What was taking him so long?

Despite Chris's offers, the two pals lived in an apartment, each sharing the rent. They had lived there for about a couple months now. Chris and his family and friends came to live on Mobius once Tails and Chuck had figured out a way to travel between the two worlds.

The front door opened slowly and quietly as Sonic tried to slip inside without waking up his twin tailed friend.

"Eh Hm!" Tails huffed very loudly to scare Sonic. It worked. The blue hedgehog jumped about four feet in the air.

"Christ! Tails you scared me!" Sonic said after he caught his breath and his heart rate slowed down to a regular pace.

"I scared you? That's funny." Sonic could hear the anger in Tails's voice so he braced himself.

"What's up little buddy?"

"What's up? What's up! You're home two hours late! That's what's up!" Tails yelled finally losing his temper. "You could have called you know!"

"I don't have a phone..." Sonic defended weakly.

"You don't have a phone? You are the most famous Mobian on Mobius for crying out loud! How do you not have a cell phone?!"

Sonic cringed, "I did have one... but it got wet..."

Tails cocked an eyebrow, "How the heck did it get wet?"

"I wanted to see if it could float. So... I put it in the toilet and it turns out that it can't..." Sonic winced as Tails smacked his forehead.

"Just. Go. To. Bed," Tails muttered, but then he noticed that Sonic's lips were a bit redder than usual.

Sonic slumped, "Okay mom. Tails, I'm sorry..." He dragged his feet to his room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Tails was bewildered. Sonic had either gone gay or he had a girlfriend. Tails was pretty sure it was choice number two. He grinned, knowing Sonic could only fall for one girl. Amy. Tails would have to bug Sonic in the morning. He was too tired.

The little kitsune flicked off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

Sonic yawned, it was two o' clock in the afternoon (LAZY!) and the blue hedgehog was just waking up. He ran his fingers through his quills and got up and went to the hall bathroom. After he had washed up, Sonic went out to the kitchen where Tails was waiting for him.

The orange fox was grinning, his two feet on the table, nonchalantly. Oh yeah, he was going to have fun with this.

Sonic stared at him while Tails stared back at him with narrowed eyes and an 'all knowing' smirk on his face.

"What's up little buddy?" Sonic asked reaching for the cereal box.

"You tell me."

Now Sonic was worried, "You're not still mad about yesterday are you? Cause if you are I will totally pay for my own cell phone. Or at least I'll split the cost…" A look from the kitsune told Sonic he better shut his mouth.

"No, I'm not mad about that. I'm not mad at all," the grin grew wider as Tails spoke.

"That's… good?" Wanting to get past this awkward moment Sonic sat down and poured the Cheerios into his bowl. "So did you hear about the car accident on-"

"You kissed Amy!" Tails blurted out, not able to hold in the juicy little secret any more.

"I did not!" Sonic protested jumping up.

Tails began to laugh, "Yes you did! You kissed Amy. You came home wearing lipstick."

Sonic began to feel scared, but mostly embarrassed. He hadn't even thought about how the others were going to take the news. He could just see Knuckles laughing and Shadow making fun of him.

Sonic said the first thing that came to mind, "Who says it's Amy's? It could be anyone's!"

The kitsune rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and Shadow bought us Valentines. Come on, Sonic, its Amy's lipstick. You know it, I know it." Tails then sighed, "You know, it wouldn't be the worst thing to admit Sonic."

Sonic looked up at Tails now. He hadn't been able to make eye contact since the accusation. "Tails, I kinda need to tell you something."

Tails was surprised, "What? What's up?"

The blue hedgehog looked around the room, like he was making sure no one was listening in. He then beckoned Tails over and whispered in his best friend's ear, "Tails, I kissed Amy."

Tails smacked himself, "Sonic I think we already established that."

"I know, but you were making it all so secretive and stuff and I wanted in on the fun!" Sonic laughed as Tails smacked himself again.

"You and Amy need help."

* * *

Cream was humming to herself as she watered the flowers in the greenhouse. Ever since her kiss with Tails, her heart seemed to be warm and happy, while her feet seemed to lift off the ground. Even when she wasn't flying!

As the small rabbit walked over to the last plant her humming stopped. It was Tails's plant. The plant was doing fine and continued to grow, but every time she looked at it, Cream was saddened.

Tails was in love with Cosmo, and supposedly this plant was their child. This small green plant with only two leaves was living proof that Tails and her couldn't be together.

The watering can came crashing to the floor and Cream ran out of the greenhouse, tears running down her face.

As she ran out the door, Cream ran into someone. She fell backwards and landed on her butt. The little rabbit girl wiped away her tears and stared up at the black hedgehog who extended a hand out to her.

"Sorry," Shadow mumbled, pulling Cream to her feet.

Cream dusted herself off and managed to smile at the quiet hedgehog, "It's fine Shadow. Besides, it was my fault. I should have been looking where I was going."

_You would have been able to if your tears hadn't blurred your vision,_ Shadow thought. He could see that Cream's face had red streaks on her cheeks and small tears were still in her eyes.

A moment or two passed and then Cream finally said, "Um, Shadow? Why are you here?"

Shadow sighed, "No reason. It's just peaceful over here. I can think when it's quiet."

"Oh," Cream said quietly. She then asked, "Shadow? Are you going to be doing anything later?"

When the ebony hedgehog shook his head Cream smiled, "Good! I was wondering if you would like to have a picnic later." She looked expectantly at him and Shadow muttered, "Sure." Shadow thought, Why not? Also, he could find out why Cream had been crying.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! This is the longest chapter I've written for this story! Yeah for me! Anywayz, it's so sad! Poor Cream, her fairy tale being crushed. Or is it? If any of you are really good guessers or if you can see the obvious (or read my profile) you know what'll happen. **

**Lol. Sonic's an idiot. I can't believe he threw his cell phone in the toilet! Poor Knux, still hasn't found Rouge. (P.S. go to my random thing of the day! It's sooo weird!) Sorry this chappie took so long. I was trying to make it longer. Well, I'm going to go annoy people around the world now! Later!**


	5. Unsolved Answers

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Shadow and Cream were sitting outside on one of Cream's old sheets she kept in the storage room. The two were underneath a Cherry blossom tree. Cream had set a whicker basket down beside them. The little rabbit took out the sandwiches and chips that she had packed while Shadow listened to her story.

"I mean it Shadow, there's nothing wrong. Nothing."

Shadow stared at her and said calmly, "Then why were you crying?"

Cream handed him a sandwich and muttered, "I got some water on me when I was watering the plants." Cream wouldn't look at Shadow when she told him this.

"That's a lie Cream. I can hear it in your voice," the ebony hedgehog shook his head. "Why won't you tell me?"

The little rabbit studied her sandwich and said thoughtfully, "I wonder if this one needs more cheese…" She sighed in defeat when Shadow's piercing red gaze wouldn't leave her face. "Okay, fine. But promise me you won't laugh?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "I would never laugh at you."

Cream bit her lip and said in a low voice, "I, um, you see. It's my chao, Cheese. She has a problem."

The black hedgehog rolled his eyes, knowing very well whom Cheese represented. _Why all of these foolish games? Surely her problem isn't _this _serious?_

"Cheese likes this guy chao. But the guy chao doesn't feel the same way about her. He likes this, um, angel chao. But Cheese and the angel chao are good friends, and Cheese would never want to hurt either chao's feelings. What do you think Cheese should do?"

Shadow said calmly, "So in other words, you like Tails, but he's in love with Cosmo and your heart is torn between your friend and your own desires. Am I right?"

Cream's face was bright red, "What! I never said anything about Tails or Cosmo!"

"But you meant it," Shadow said, slightly amused at the little rabbit's expression. "Your blush speaks for you."

Cream wanted to go curl up in a little ball deep within a cave and never come out. She was so embarrassed.

"Cream," Shadow sighed. "I'm not good at relationships. I've proved that numerous times. But one thing I do know is that you're going to feel miserable if you don't tell Tails about how you feel. I think 'telling' me helped, but you'll always be hurting unless you get this off your chest."

She shuddered, "But, I don't think I can tell him. It would be too weird."

"Maybe. But it's only going to be weird for a little while."

"How do you know?" Cream wailed. "How do you know that Tails won't hate me? How do you know that we can still be friends? Nothing would be the same Shadow!"

Shadow said quietly, "The same? Cream, you're not happy right now, are you?" She shook her head. "Then wouldn't change be good? And I don't know how Tails will react. Maybe…"

"What?" Cream asked.

"I think you should talk to a girl about this. I'm not good at relationships, as I said."

Cream smiled and then nodded. But tears ran down her face.

* * *

Knuckles walked out of Club Rouge, totally ticked off. Rouge, apparently, had just been there a half-hour ago, but she left with a guy. He growled and kicked the closest trashcan several times. He stopped when some lady yelled, "Be quiet! The baby's trying to sleep!"

The red echidna sighed, giving up. Rouge was safe. With another guy, but safe.

"Nothing seems to go my way…" he growled. Then he heard a familiar girl's voice. He turned around and went down the dark, street alley.

"I said no! What's wrong with you?" Rouge demanded. She was up against a wall, a male bat very close in front of her. He leaned against the wall with one hand, cutting off Rouge's escape. He had dusty black fur and had gray gloves on. He had gray shoes too.

"Come on baby. You know I love you…" he put a hand to her face. Knuckles growled quietly, not wanting to make any noise. As much as he wanted to interrupt, this was Rouge's business and he would respect that. But something told him not to leave…

Rouge smacked his hand away, "In love with me, or my body?"

The male bat hissed, "Same thing!" He pressed his lips to her and put his hands around her arms, so she couldn't push him away.

Rouge tried to scream, to push him off of her, but he was too strong. When he pulled away Rouge yelled furiously, "Drake stop!"

Drake didn't listen. He began caressing her head and whispering, "You're so pretty…"

"I know," Rouge huffed. "Now stop it!" When he didn't, Rouge kicked her leg out, but Drake caught it. He grinned at her, showing off his fangs.

Knuckles stiffened. "A vampire bat?" he whispered.

Drake ran his hand down Rouge's leg and back up. He laughed and pressed his lips to hers again.

Knuckles couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if Rouge yelled at him, this was getting bad. He stepped out from the shadows and yelled, "Hey! I think she told you to stop!"

Drake turned around, mad that someone had interrupted, "Mind your own business, fool! This doesn't concern you!"

The red echidna held up his fists, "It does when you're touching my friend."

Drake hissed and turned to face Knuckles. Rouge fell to the ground and crawled away.

The black vampire bat came running towards Knuckles, his own fists clenched. He shot out a powerful kick that connected with Knuckle's jaw, sending him a couple steps back. Knuckles punched Drake in the stomach, causing the bat to double over. He then jabbed his elbow down, hitting Drake in the back of the head.

The vampire bat fell to the ground. Normally Knuckles would've stopped and let the guy go, but he wanted to hurt this guy. Hurt him bad. Knuckles kicked the guy over onto his back and then put pressure on Drake's neck with his foot.

The vampire bat hissed in pain, "Alright! Enough!" Knuckles ignored his protests and pushed down harder.

"Knuckles stop!" Rouge cried out. She rushed over and grabbed his arm, "That's enough. I'm fine."

The red echidna glanced at her, then at Drake, then back to her. He sighed and took his foot off the bat's throat. Drake gasped for breath and made a horrible gurgling sound. Rouge tugged on Knuckles's arm to let him know to follow her. They both turned to leave, but not before Knuckles kicked Drake in the ribs one last time.

The two ran through the dark alley, trying to get as much distance from Drake as possible. When the two did stop they were deep in the heart of Station Square. Many people were around, so they doubted Drake would try anything there.

Rouge panted for a little bit and then when she caught her breath, smacked Knuckles on the side of his head, "What the Hell did you do that for!"

"Owe!" Knuckles yelped, rubbing his head. "I just saved your butt and now your beating my head in? Yeah, no doubt, I got the right Batgirl."

Rouge smiled, but then said, "And no doubt I've got the right Knucklehead. Why did you have to beat the crap out of him?"

The red echidna looked at the ground, "I dunno… Just… You…"

The white bat smiled, "Well, whatever messed up thought was in your mind…Thanks." Rouge flapped her wings, lifting herself off the ground.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Next time I try to get my hands on that emerald of yours, that is."

Knuckles smirked, "You never will. See ya, Rouge."

The two parted ways, but Knuckles's mind was still not at ease. If anything it was just more worried. _Who was that guy? And what would he have done if I hadn't stopped him?

* * *

_

Cream knocked on the front of Amy's door. She had taken Shadow's advice about talking to a girl. Amy was her oldest and bestest friend. She would help the little rabbit out.

A couple of seconds passed, but no one answered. Cream tried again and was sure she heard rustling around inside. About a minute later Amy opened the door, but she was panting.

"Hi…Cream…What's up?"

Cream blushed, "I kinda need to talk to you. It's important. Can I come in?"

Amy blocked her way. "No. I, uh, mean why? Why do you need to come in?" the pink hedgehog asked quickly.

"Because, it's kind of embarrassing. I don't want anybody to hear." Cream looked at her best friend expectantly.

Amy nodded, "Okay." But then she yelled very loudly, "YES, CREAM! OF COURSE YOU CAN COME IN! LET'S GO INTO THE **LIVING ROOM **AND TALK!"

Cream started to have second thoughts about talking to Amy.

The pink hedgie lead the way into the kitchen, but the whole time she was looking side to side as if she was expecting someone to pop out.

The two friends sat on Amy's bright yellow couch. Amy was still acting nervous, but she managed to say, "Alright, what's on your mind?"

"Okay, but promise me you won't tell anybody?" Cream demanded. Amy crossed her heart with her index finger and said, "You're secret is safe with me."

"I-I…I like Tails!" Cream blurted out.

Amy's eyes widened and said in a high voice, "Really!?"

Cream nodded, and then began to pour her heart out, "I can't stop thinking about him, he's sooo cute, and we have such a good time together. But he loves Cosmo! I don't want to hurt Tails's feelings by telling him, but I'm miserable!"

Amy held up her hands, "Whoa! Easy. I understand how you're feeling, not wanting to lose Tails as a friend, but think about it! If you tell him and he feels the same way you two could get together!"

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way!" Cream sobbed, breaking down into tears. "It would ruin our friendship! Maybe even everyone else's!"

"What?" Amy asked. "You lost me. How would that affect our relationships?"

The little rabbit blinked through her tears, "Think about it Amy! You and I are best friends and so are Tails and Sonic. If it was awkward between us, don't you think it would be awkward around you two?"

Amy wanted to laugh and tell her friend that she didn't have to worry about that. Instead she said, "Cream? I've told Sonic 'I love you' a million times. And we're still good friends! It's a little awkward at times, but you just have to push through it and be friends!"

"But what about the other's? Vector and my mom are married, so if the Chaotix are around Sonic or Tails it would be weird. And Knuckles is friends with the Chaotix and Sonic and Tails! Poor Knuckles-"

"Cream! Is this about your love for Tails or Knuckles's social problems? I think you're painting the worst picture in your imagination right now." The two girls sat in silence and then Cream broke into hysterical laughter.

"Cream?" her friend asked in concern.

"I'm sorry-ry! It's just so STUPID!"

"What is?"

"This whole thing! I'm freaking out about something that doesn't even have to happen! You know what this is Amy? This is a crush. Just a crush! It'll go away- like all feelings do!" Cream continued to laugh.

"Cream-" Amy started.

"I'm fine Amy. I think I just needed to talk to someone. I actually feel a lot better. Thanks," Cream got up to go, but Amy grabbed her arm.

"I don't want you to leave by yourself. I'll walk you home," Amy said.

Cream shook her head, "No thanks Ames."

Amy tightened her grip on Cream's arm and said firmly, "It wasn't an offer."

Cream snatched her arm away, "Oh my God! Amy, I'm not going to go hurt myself or anything! You know I wouldn't do that!"

"I know you wouldn't," Amy said in a steady voice. She grabbed her coat, "But I'm coming so you can cry on _someone's_ shoulder."

Cream smiled slightly and said, "Remember, this is just between you and me."

"Yes. You me and WHATEVER MAY BE IN MY HOUSE!" Amy yelled again, a look of worry on her face once more.

Cream stared at her best friend, "Okay, if you keep doing that I'm going to have to be the one to walk you straight to the Counselor's Office." Amy laughed dryly and left with her best friend, arm in arm.

As soon as the door shut Sonic came out of Amy's bathroom and said to himself, "Damn. Seems everyone's in love."

* * *

**A/N: This. Is. So. Freakin. Long. (for me) lol. Poor Cream, she cried a lot in this chapter. But Amy's there to help, that's good. lol I liked Sonic at the end. He just comes out and says it. He's a good guy though, so I doubt he'll tell anyone. Or will he? Will he? I don't know, I'm making this up as I go (Like all my stories!) Well, you all better review cuz this is sooo FLIPPIN LONG! **

**P.S. Damn! I finally got to the Knuxouge! YEAH FINALLY!**

**P.S.S. Die Drake, DIE!**


	6. Two Hedgies, Poker, and Paint

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

**11:42 p.m. Downtown Station Square: Bar Joint

* * *

**

"Come on," a green squirrel moaned with a cigar sticking out of his face, "You've been staring at them cards for, like, ten minutes already. It's a simple choice: Fold or throw in more green!"

The blue terrier across from his sighed, "Fine. I see ya' seventeen and I raise ya' four dollars."

"Yes! Finally! Christ!" the squirrel threw its hands up, in happiness. "You're turn Shadow."

"I'll see you twelve dollars and my pair of shoes. I'm broke." Shadow placed the money and shoes in the middle of the table.

"Oh, man. I knew I should'a folded. When Shadz bets his shoes, it's usually game over," the blue terrier complained, sinking into his chair. He then coughed, "Man, put that out! There's enough of that shit floating around this room."

The squirrel rolled his eyes and said in a mocking voice, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Poker Night was our night to get away from our girls, but it seems we brought one with us. Man, if you're at a bar, expect smoke. That's just the way things are." He puffed a ring of smoke right into the terrier's eyes, causing them to water.

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" the terrier demanded.

"You, you blue bitch. So you fold or not?" Shadow grinned and leaned back nonchalantly.

The terrier studied Shadow's features, a futile try at guessing what was on the hedgehog's mind. After a couple minutes the terrier stated, "You're bluffing."

"Yeah, I'm bluffing," Shadow rolled his eyes. "I just bet my pair of shoes that help me run at amazing speeds and my bus money and I have no bus pass. Oh yeah, bluffing."

The blue terrier growled in amusement, "So you're trying to make me fold? So you can win when you actually are bluffing, but your trying to create the illusion that you aren't but are. Well I won't fall for that one! I bet fifteen big ones!" The terrier slapped the money into the middle of the table and leaned back into his chair with a smug smile.

Shadow turned toward the green squirrel, "You in?"

"Nah, man. I fold." The squirrel continued to puff on his cigar.

Shadow grinned, "Show 'em!"

Then terrier laid down his cards, "Four jacks! Read 'em and weep!"

Shadow rolled his eyes again, "Told ya' to fold, I got a Royal Flush." He laid down his cards and sure enough, had what he claimed. The blue terrier gaped at him while his friends laughed at the expression on his face.

Shadow looked at his wristwatch, "Damn, I gotta go. Later." The hedgehog collected his money and shoes.

As Shadow went over to the coat hanger he heard the blue terrier whine, "I thought he was bluffing!"

The green squirrel rolled his eyes, "He was bluffing about bluffing."

"That's not what went on in my mind…"

Shadow mumbled "We know," but the hedgehog was too quiet for anyone to hear. He reached for his jacket but found that a red hedgehog was holding it out for him. She was smiling at him.

"Thanks…" Shadow muttered, slipping the green jacket on. He studied the girl. She had red fur with white streaks in her short quills, was about Shadow's height. She wore a dark green top with the words _**I Don't Do Drama**_, written on it in gold. The girl also wore a pair of faded blue jeans and green dangle earrings. One thing Shadow paid close attention to though was that she had some very nice curves. Tight clothes too.

"You're welcome," she said quietly. The girl then grabbed her own red jacket, slipped it on, and left.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "That's Sara," the green squirrel muttered in his ear. "She works here, poor girl. Get to know her. She's pretty quiet, like you."

The ebony hedgehog shoved his hand off of his shoulder, "Man, why would I wanna meet her?"

"Because that would show that you're not gay?" he laughed as Shadow snarled at him. "Calm down man, I was only suggesting it." He stuck his cigar back into his mouth.

"Yeah? Maybe it wouldn't hurt…"

The squirrel blew another ring, "Ida be good for ya. Oh, but one problem is that she goes to school somewhere. You might not get to see 'er that much."

Shadow rolled his eyes for like the millionth time, "Christ! You're acting like I'm getting married! She ain't even know my name."

This time the blue terrier piped up, "Well then, you're just going to have to change that. If you do your thing right she'll be screaming your name."

Shadow grinned and walked out the door, grateful to be away from those two.

* * *

Tails was in his workshop, studying his blue prints on a new flightier jet called the _Hurricane_. It was going to be similar to the X Tornado, but slightly bigger and, hopefully, quicker. He was going to let Sonic pick the paint color. It was the hedgehog's favorite part. 

Right on cue the light blue hedgehog rushed through the garage door at his lighting speed. "Hey Tails!" he said in his cheery voice.

"Hi Sonic! You ready to paint the Hurricane?" Tails turned around and smiled at his 'Big Bro.'

"Of course! Just hand me a paint brush and let me at it!"

Tails shook his finger, "Uh uh uh! You know the rules: No 'Sonic Style' painting in my workshop. Go outside, it's out there."

Sonic sighed, "I went a little wild with the paint _one_ time-"

"You ran around in circles, made a mini tornado and splashed paint in it, getting paint _everywhere_!"

The hedgehog looked down at his feet, "It was fun… And you said it was alright…"

Tails laughed, "Whatever. Here's your brush, now I have a bunch of paint cans out there waiting, so get to it!"

Sonic gave a little bounce of joy. He then grabbed the paintbrush out of Tails's hand and ran over to the giant machine that lay on Tail's front lawn.

He opened the black paint can, careful not to spill, and then dunked the entire brush in paint, so that his hand got messy. Sonic grinned, placed the brush against the machine, and ran like a wild man all around the machine, creating black streaks all over it. He paused to get more paint and repeated this process with, green, yellow, red, purple, etc.

Amazingly, at the end it looked like a sunrise over the sea had been painted on it, not a giant mess.

Sonic stepped back and looked at his work, then dipped his brush in silver and in light blue. He gently stroked the brush on the 'water' creating several small hurricanes in the picture.

Tails came out of the house with a tray full of chili dogs, "Hey you hungry? I got some- Jesus! Sonic how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Sonic asked, confused. He then noticed the chilidogs Tails was holding. He ran over to the fox boy (who's mouth was wide open in awe) and snagged a dog. He took a huge bite and murmured, "Yum…" He grabbed the whole tray while Tails slowly walked over to the masterpiece.

The fox boy stared at the painting then looked at Sonic. Sonic looked at Tails and then held out the chilidog he was eating.

"Wanna bite?" Sonic offered with his mouth full. Tails shook his head and said, "You know, if you ever decide to retire, painting could be your hobby. Make some money off of it for sure."

Sonic shook his head, "I dunno." He swallowed.

Tails grinned, "Hey, man, whatever. Your loss. So…?"

"So… What?" Sonic took another bite of his chilidog.

"How's Amy?" The little fox boy smirked when Sonic's face grew red.

"Um… Uh… Amy's, um, fine…" He burst out laughing. "She is most definitely _FINE_!"

"I'm glad you two are getting along. Finally!" Sonic gave Tails a light punch in the arm and Tails winked, "You know what I mean! I actually envy you…"

Sonic smiled this time, "Oh, don't worry! I know girls like you."

"Really? Who?"

"Don't act all surprised. You know that you're the 'cute one' or something mushy like that," Sonic rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out it disgust.

"Ha. Ha," Tails said dryly, "Come on! Spill! Who likes me?"

Sonic shoved the rest of his chilidog in his mouth and muttered with his mouth full, "Mi man emll moo!"

"Sonic!" Tails whined. "That's not fair! Tell me!"

Sonic shook his finger and ran back into the house, his little buddy right behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I updated! Aren't you proud of me? I know, I'm such an angel. I have a halo! Hung right over my devil horns of course. Well, thus begins the Crails and ShadowXOC love fiesta! Olay! (No idea how to spell, so bear with me!) Wow, I am in love with this stinkin story. I am thrilled! Thrilled! Well, Review my midgets and giants. REVIEW!**

**Oh! #$! I forgot to put the disclaimer! My bad! **

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega. The blue terrier belongs to: Whoever wants a wussy blue terrier.** **The green squirrel belongs to: Whoever wants a high green squirrel. Sara belongs to me! Hawkcat. No the one right in front of you. Uh, look down! Yeah. Down here. Yes I'm short, deal with it!!!**


	7. A New Mission

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

Rouge moaned as she tossed and turned in her large queen sized bed. The tired white bat flipped over onto her back and glared angrily at the clock. 4: 06 a.m.

She let out another groan and pushed her face into her pillow, muttering curses. Rouge had been up all night thinking of two guys. One was Drake.

Drake had scared Rouge. When she realized it the bat had been shocked. No man had ever frightened her, not once. But there was something about him. The way he stared at her with cold, dead eyes. The way he hissed, in anger or in happiness. It had frightened her for some reason. Drake was more than what he appeared. Rouge could feel it. And now she was paying for it with her rest.

The other man was Knuckles. Ever since he rescued her, Rouge's happiest thoughts were consumed with red fur and deep violet eyes. Eyes that were warm and inviting, unlike Drake's. Just the way Knuckles looked at you made you feel secure. No one and nothing could touch you when Knuckles was around. He was _her_ guardian.

Rouge bolted upright. My _guardian? Am I losing my mind? This is Knuckles I'm talking about. Knuckles! The pain in the butt echidna. What was I thinking?_

Rouge sat quiet for moment and then moaned again. _I know what I was thinking! But it can't ever happen… So I need to just forget it._

She kicked off the covers and stretched. It might have been early, but this way she could get to work early and take off early too. The white bat grabbed a towel from the closet and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After about twenty minutes Rouge came out with towel wrapped around her. She went to her closet and picked out her favorite outfit. A dark jumpsuit with a big pink heart on the chest. She then grabbed a pair of white boots with hearts on the toes from the bottom shelf. When she was done dressing, Rouge snatched her purse and headed out of her apartment off to work.

"Yes Topaz. I know, the President wants to meet with us later. Yeah, at 3 sharp. I got it." Rouge closed her cell phone and went back to typing on the computer. She clicked on a file that opened up into a schedule. It told Rouge of all of the assignments she could pick from. The white bat scrolled through the them bored.

_Hmm… Lost ship in Pacific Ocean… Boring. Nope._

_Three robbers in downtown Station Square… Not today._

_Project Beetle: Repair. Never in a million years! That's a job for the mechanics. Why would they send it to me? Stupid Government._

_Project Shadow: Check up. _Rouge grinned at this one. Of course it was about Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form and one of Rouge's closest friends. Well, Shadow wouldn't really call them friends. Allies was more like it. Rouge clicked on the 'details' button beside the mission and read carefully.

Watch Shadow the Hedgehog for twelve hours and record all information. Information like where the life form goes, does, whom the life form is with, and any other information you think necessary.

Rouge huffed, "Would it kill you to say 'he' instead of 'life form?' I mean, I think it's pretty obvious Shadow's male."

Rouge then noticed a small letter underneath the text. It said, _You can thank me later Rouge. Have fun!_

"Topaz you are so stupid." Rouge laughed but then clicked on the _ACCEPT _button. A pop up appeared. It said, _Mission Accepted. Due by the 23rd._

Rouge checked the calendar. Today was the 18th, so the batgirl had plenty of time to hang around. She grinned knowing just whom she was going to annoy in that time period.

_Knuckles.

* * *

_

The red echidna sighed, bored once more. He was back on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald. Seeing Rouge had not settled his nerves. In fact, their encounter seemed to make him even more tense.

"Who was that Drake guy?" Knuckles wondered aloud. "Why was he with Rouge?"

Knuckles paced back and forth in front of the mighty gem, desperately trying to think. All of a sudden the Emerald began to glow a bright green color and two figures appeared. One was a female echidna and the other was a water beast. It had two long pinchers for arms and a dome shaped head.

"Why don't you ask her?" the echidna asked Knuckles, a smirk on her face.

He sighed, "Tikal, you know as well as I do, that batgirl will just come up with some sarcastic comment about how I need to stay out of her business. Or something like that."

Tikal only laughed softly, but this time the water creature spoke. "Then just ignore it and ask her again. We all know how you feel about her Knuckles. The whole Brotherhood does, so don't deny it young Guardian," he added when Knuckles opened his mouth to protest. "Let her know that you're concerned and let things take their toll from there."

The guardian raised his hand and without being called on, asked, "Okay, I know this is off topic and all, but Chaos? When did you learn how to talk?"

This caused Tikal to laugh even more. "Hehe… I taught him. I thought it must be horrible not being able to tell anyone how you are or what you need. So, after a couple of months of hard tutoring, Chaos can talk!"

"Whatever…" Knuckles shook his head. "I'm gonna go take a break and eat. Watch the Emerald." He jumped off the altar and turned to leave, but heard Tikal yell after him, "Give my best to Rouge will you?"

Knuckles flipped her off and ran out of the Ruins.

* * *

"Come on Sonic!" Tails whined. "Tell me!"

Sonic was sitting on the couch, headphones in his small triangular blue ears, and duct tape over his mouth. He flipped through his magazine, trying desperately to ignore the little fox boy.

Tails was getting tired of this little game. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors, carefully walked back into the Family Room. He then grabbed the wires to Sonic's headphones and cut them.

"There. Now maybe you'll listen to me. Sonic? WHO LIKES ME?" Tails yelled.

Sonic mumbled something, but the tape muffled the words. Tails grabbed one end of the white tape and with a quick movement of the wrist, ripped the tape of Sonic's face.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH! TAILS! Why the Hell did you do that!" Sonic screamed in pain and began stroking his muzzle.

"It was either quick and painless or slow and dreadful."

The blue hedgehog glared at him, "Painless my ass. That friggin hurt!"

Tails rolled his eyes, "Baby…" but then his eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Sonic, please, I'll die if you don't tell me."

Sonic mumbled, "I can't… Amy would kill me…"

"What?" Tails asked shocked. "AMY?!"

"No! Not Amy dumbass!"

Tails sighed in relief, "Thank God. So, Amy knows?"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded. "But don't go getting any ideas. She's the one making me keep my mouth shut."

Tails smiled, "Yeah. Okay. I gotta go Sonic."

"Hey wait!" Sonic yelped, jumping in between Tails and the door. He spread his arms out, "You can't tell Amy that you know. At least not from me! Okay?"

Tails crossed his arms, "I won't tell her." When Sonic sighed Tails smirked, "If you tell me who likes me."

Sonic gulped, "Hey, that's not fair! Either way, Amy's going kill me…"

Tails thought it over for a while, but then decided to let the couple have their happiness. Besides, when Knuckles and Shadow find out about the two hedgehogs Sonic would have enough trouble on his hands.

"Alright Sonic," Tails said. "You don't have to tell me. I'll find out for myself."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks little buddy, I owe ya one!" He then stepped aside and let Tails go. To Sonic, it was a bit sad. He knew that Tails had loved Cosmo and it had been hard for him to give her up. Now Cream had feelings for Tails, but would his little buddy be ready for a relationship? After hearing Cream talk to Amy, Sonic was sure that a heartbreak would be on the way. But… Sonic wasn't sure from whom.

* * *

"Alright! Alright! Settle down!" a green crocodile yelled. He rubbed his temples, feeling his headache coming back.

"Awe, come on Vector! I was only having a little fun…" a bumblebee mumbled.

Vector snarled, showing off his impressive teeth, "Charmy, you threw all of the Party Confetti everywhere. What were you thinking?"

A purple chameleon in the back of the small office was leaning against the wall quietly. He hadn't said a thing in the past hour or so, making you think he wasn't there. Or was invisible.

"I was thinking about how much fun it'll be when we surprise Tails when he opens his presents!" Charmy hummed, dancing in the air. Party supplies and balloons covered Vector's desk, while confetti littered the ground. Tails's birthday would be coming up in a few days and the Chaotix were in charge of the supplies for his surprise party.

"What you need to do is help clean this stuff up! I'm tired of picking up after you!" Vector shouted, not caring about his headache.

Charmy rolled his eyes and with his hand made an imitation of Vector talking. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say _Vexie_." Charmy laughed a high annoying laugh as Vector blushed at the nickname Vanilla, Cream's mom, had given him.

"Knock it off Charmy," the chameleon said calmly, coming out of the shadows. "You're acting like you're six again."

Charmy puffed out his cheeks, "I'm what! Espio, I'm thirteen! Don't talk to me like I'm a baby!"

"Then quit acting like one!" Espio and Vector yelled in unison. Charmy just laughed.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. A voice said, "Hey, its Tails! Can I come in?"

"Oh shoot!" Vector mumbled. "Quick, hide all of the stuff!" He then began grabbing balloons and packages and shoved them into the locker where Charmy used to sleep. Now that he was growing up, Charmy had upgraded to sleeping under Vector's desk.

Charmy grabbed a broom and began sweeping the confetti off the floor, while Espio grabbed a trash can to put all of it in.

"Vector? Espio? You there?" Tails asked. He sounded excited.

Charmy grumbled, "Oh, sure. Don't ask for me…"

"Quiet dummy!" Vector hissed. "Now, put this broom in the closet. Hurry!"

The bumblebee grabbed the broom from Vector and fluttered his wings, creating a small humming noise, and rushed to the back of the office. He gripped the handle to the closet and tugged, but found it was locked.

"Charmy!" Espio growled. "What's taking so long?"

"It's stuck! It won't budge!"

"Out of the way." Espio then took out two ninja stars and flung them at the door hinges, slicing them off neatly. The chameleon always liked to show off his ninja skills. Charmy opened the door and shoved the broom inside.

He then asked a little too late, "Hey! Why did we have to hide the broom?"

When Vector shrugged Espio smacked himself. "I'm surrounded by idiots…" he mumbled.

Vector laughed lightly and went to the front door and let Tails in. "Sorry Tails." He then lied, "Charmy was locked in the closet again, Espio was sleeping, and I had my headphones on. Couldn't hear ya knocking. What's up?"

The little fox boy twirled his tails. "Um, well, I have a mission for you."

This got Vector's attention, "Mission! Why didn't you say so? Team Chaotix is at your service!"

"Oh boy! A mission! A mission!" Charmy chanted flying around in circles.

Tails laughed at his friend's hyperness, "Well, Sonic told me I have an admirer, and I was hoping you could find out who it is…"

Charmy laughed, "Eww! Girl cooties!"

"Enough!" Vector stomped his foot making Charmy shut his mouth, briefly. "Sure Tails. We'll help you out. Free of charge too! Ever since you fixed our computer Bumblebutt here has been somewhat quieter." He pointed at Charmy.

Espio nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys! I'll see ya later!" Tails waved goodbye and left, a big smile on his face.

Espio looked at Vector, "That was pretty generous of you Vector, no charge."

The crocodile just grinned and muttered, "Boy's turning fourteen. He needs a girlfriend. After that Cosmo girl…" He shrugged. "It'll be good for him," he finished and walked back to his chair and headphones. Charmy flew back to the closet, wanting to play with the broom.

Espio wanted to smack Vector. He thought it was pretty obvious who was Tails's secret admirer. _Vector, will you still want Tails to be happy when he's dating you're stepdaughter? Just don't skin the poor fox when you find out._ The chameleon shut his eyes and went back to meditating in the dark office.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, it's getting somewhere! And yay! The Chaotix are here (minus Charmy). Well actually I've been pretty nice to the little bee in this, so far. I might continue to be nice, but that won't stop me from writing my upcoming story. Shh… It's hush hush! Lol. Well, review!**


	8. Dreams and Nightmares

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Eight

* * *

**

**A/N: SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like forever. But I was writing the first chapter of the sequel of the sequel of this story. Lol, that's confusing! I know that it gives me no excuse, but I haven't been able to focus real well on this story. I didn't want to ruin the meaning. Anyway, let the typing/reading begin!

* * *

**

Rouge sighed, absolutely bored. She was hanging upside down from a tree branch, watching Shadow the Hedgehog below her take a nap. Her job was to record everything and so far the only thing Rouge had written in her notebook was:

_**1. Run for an hour. 16:40 to 17:40**_

_**2. Sleep 17:50 to - **_

The bat was getting fed up. Didn't Shadow do more than run and snooze? Or was this all to the _Ultimate Life Form_?

Rouge sighed again and shut her eyes and imagined herself in a happy place.

Soon she saw gems and diamonds everywhere in a shiny golden room. A large king sized bed with jewels embedded into the wood and silk sheets, the color of pearls. She could imagine herself, lying cozy on the nice bed, without a care in the world. Then she realized a large green emerald floated on an altar, opposite to the bed. The Master Emerald shone beautifully as Rouge looked up at it.

She felt like something was missing though. But, how could that be? She had the Master Emerald. She _HAD_ it. Wasn't that what she always wanted? Suddenly Rouge felt an arm on her back, gently massaging her wings. She turned around and saw a red, powerful hand. The white bat looked up and her crystal blue eyes met his amethyst ones. They were enchanting.

"Knuckles," she breathed, her eyes half closed.

The red echidna grinned. "Hello baby…" he cooed then brought his lips down to meet with hers. Rouge leaned forward. An inch was all that separated her and Knuckles's first kiss. A centimeter…

Rouge blinked her eyes open, waking up from her perfect dream. "No, no, no!" she pouted. Why couldn't she have stayed asleep long enough for that!

Her eyes widened. Why was she dreaming of Knuckles? That never happened before, so why now?

"No what?" a grumpy voice asked. It made the white bat flinch. Below her Shadow was staring up at her, sleepiness still in the black hedgehog's eyes. He probably woke up from Rouge's yells.

"No, why did my dream have to end?" Rouge continued to pout, but she opened her wings and flew down to Shadow.

The hedgehog scoffed, "Whatever jewel you're dreaming about Rouge it surely isn't more important than my sleep."

"Touchy. I'm guessing you're not a morning person. Or an afternoon person. Or an evening person," Rouge smirked at the frown on Shadow's face. "Oh, come on Shadow. You know I was only teasing you!"

"Funny. Now take your notebook and leave." He turned on his heel and ran off, probably to another quiet, remote place, away from humanity.

Rouge blinked, "How did he?" She looked on the ground and saw she had dropped the notebook. She picked it up and flipped to the page she was on and saw numbers three and four filled out. It was Shadow's handwriting.

_**3. Had a notebook dropped on his head and awoke to see a jewel thief sleeping soundly right above him. 18:22**_

_**4. Cussed out sleeping jewel thief. 18:23 to 18:25**_

She laughed; surprised Shadow had a sense of humor. She decided to leave it and filled in number five.

_**5. Ran off in a huff on the account of being a sourpuss. 18:27**_

Rouge laughed again and flapped her wings, lifting her body off of the ground. She was going to time out for the day and go some place fun. Probably _Club Rouge_.

She shivered as she remembered her last trip there. Drake and her had been going out for a couple days and he took her to the back of the club. She thought it was just going to be a make out fiasco, but was shocked to find him pin her up against the wall and begin grabbing her.

* * *

**_Flashback

* * *

_**

**"Shh… Just follow me," he whispered in a silky voice, giving her a wink. She grabbed his hand and smiled back at him.**

**He led the way back to the dark alley. It was weird, Rouge thought she knew most of the downtown, but surely she knew her own club? The alley continued to stretch farther away from people. Finally they made it to the end.**

**Red bricks covered in ivy were surrounding them. There was even a roof, but at the very far corner moonlight shown down, creating a romantic mood. That was interrupted by Drake pushing her forward and trapping her in the corner. Once her wings were pinned the vampire bat began getting 'fresh.' **

**He began touching her chest with his hand, his lips locked with hers so she couldn't protest. With the other hand he began rubbing her thigh. After she realized what was happening, Rouge tried to shove him back, but Drake stopped messing with her breasts and used that hand to grab both of his wrists. Rouge gasped as Drake brought his mouth away from hers. He smirked evilly, his red eyes clouded with dark desires.**

"**Gotcha sweetheart," he growled, then brought his lips down to her neck. He began kissing it, but then quickly began biting and nipping. He was, after all, a vampire.**

**Rouge let out a shriek as he unzipped her jeans his hand now inside of them. "Get off of me you rapist!" she yelled and kicked out a foot, trying desperately to get away.**

**He took his hand out of her jeans and took his mouth away from her neck. Rouge sighed. Had she gotten through to him?**

**Not quite.**

**Drake grabbed her shoulders and flung both him and Rouge over to the opposite wall, causing Rouge to scream. His eyes narrowed in pleasure. Yes, she was afraid. And all his.**

**He grabbed a handful of her silky white hair, "Listen up. I am no rapist. Here me? Don't try to challenge my honor."**

**Rouge wanted to laugh. What did he think he was doing to her? Making her feel good about herself?**

**He then brought his hand to her face and wiped away tears that she didn't know were there. She didn't feel like she was crying. "After all baby, I love you…" he breathed on her neck.**

**Her eyes flew open as he continued, "Come on baby, you know we have something here. Let's make it more…" He tugged on her pants to show what he meant, as if she didn't know.**

"**No thank you," she muttered disgusted and tried to push away but he placed one hand on the wall behind her, cutting off her escape route. She was trapped.**

**He narrowed his eyes further, in anger, "Please, sweetheart." He tugged on her pants again, this time more forceful.**

"**I said no! What's wrong with you?" Rouge demanded, smacking his hand away from her pants. Instead of grabbing her pants again, he placed it lightly against her cheek. It smelled like… her.**

"**Come on, baby. You know I love you," he smirked, showing off his fangs.**

**Rouge pushed his hand away and demanded, "In love with me, or my body?"**

**Drake had had it, "Same thing!" He locked his lips with hers and wrapped his arms around her, touching her butt and running his fingers through her hair.**

"**Drake stop!" Rouge screamed feeling the tears this time. Was he high or something?**

**His only response was, "You're so pretty…"  
**

"**I know." A chuckle from him made Rouge realize she had spoken out loud. To recover she yelled angrily, "Now stop it!" She tried to kick him again, but gasped as he caught it. He glanced at her and smirked, his fangs shining.**

**Her pupils shrunk as he ran his hand up and down her leg, causing her stomach to do flips. She shivered as he laughed, finally getting what he wanted. He absolute terrified fear. Drake pressed his lips to hers again and Rouge just kept thinking, 'Let this end.'

* * *

**

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Rouge smiled when she remembered that it had ended. A lot better than what she thought too. Knuckles had came and saved her. But not without letting Drake know that you don't mess with friends.

The white bat landed gracefully in front of the door to Club Rouge. She didn't really remember the trip over, but hey, whatever. That was how most of her flying trips were.

She opened the door and a walked into the room. The smell of cigarettes and the sound of yelling and cheering met her. Men were playing pool and poker on the left side of the room, while tables and the bar were on the right. Some welcomed her back, knowing oh to well the white bat. She _had_ helped the save the world.

She sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, but gasped when she saw Drake sitting right across from her. To her horror, he smirked at her. He saw her and remembered her. And this time, Knuckles wasn't there to help.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Poor Rouge... Damn you Drake! You're ruining the Knuxouge Fantasy! Wait, because of him the Knuxouge Fantasy is becoming a reality... GOOD DRAKE! (gives the bastard a cookie). LOL! READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Blood Shed

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Nine

* * *

**

The vampire bat stood up and walked over to Rouge. Drake was wearing a long black leather jacket. It matched his attitude; rough, depressing, and no hope. He sat down beside her and paid for her beer.

He then turned and looked at her. With a nasty smirk he hissed, in a low voice that only she could hear, " I have a gun in my sleeve. You say anything or do anything to attract attention, and you will die. Understand?" Rouge looked down and could see shiny black metal, just peeking out of the jacket's sleeve. So, he wasn't bluffing.

Rouge looked back up, her eyes peering across his angry face. How could she have agreed to go out with a guy like this? Hadn't she seen this side to him before? How could she have missed it? Finally her crystal blue eyes met his deep red ones. Each pair burned with hatred.

"What do you want?" Rouge whispered, her voice shaking. It made Rouge sick. How could this one man, cause her to tremble, her voice to crack, her own fear...

Drake simply said, "Drink your beer."

Rouge's heart pounded in her chest. What was he going to do? Her hand was shaking as she lifted the bottle and pressed the cold rim against her lips. She forced herself to swallow the drink, as well as tears that threatened to form.

_How could I have been so stupid? _she thought.

After she took a couple of drinks, Drake grabbed her wrist. "Enough," he said, still in the same hushed whisper. "Now, follow me out. If you run or scream or anything you will find a two-inch bullet in your skull. Move."

Rouge hesitated, but only for a second. She honestly did not want to die. No person, if there were even the slightest chance of escape, would want to die. The white bat stood up and walked out of the room, Drake following right behind her. When they reached the door, Drake opened it for her like a gentleman, smiling like any good husband or boyfriend would.

Bull.

Once they were outside, Drake grabbed her hand, squeezing to where it hurt. He then tugged her along after him. Rouge expected him to lead her back down to the same little alley and try his luck again. But he kept walking. Rouge looked around at the buildings as Drake lead her down the street. They were all gray, like the concrete and the air surrounding the city.

Suddenly Drake stopped walking. Rouge looked up at the building. Like all the others, it was a small gray building, with boarded up windows. On the concrete walls was graffiti with several colorful bubble letters. On the front door was a picture of a hot pink skeleton with a knife driven into the skull. Rouge looked at the poster over the door, past the blue spray paint. _Finn Family Inn. _Drake had taken her to a run down hotel, one where no one would even think about staying in.

The vampire tightened his grip on her wrist and pushed open the door. When she was inside Rouge could see the hotel wasn't much better than the outside. Newspapers covered the floor, and she knew why. Just scanning the room, Rouge could count fourteen cats, with twenty-eight eyes staring back at her. Cat fur covered the floor, along with other 'stuff.' The smell made Rouge want to double over and vomit.

_Where's the hotel manager or whatever?_ Rouge wondered.

As if he read her mind, Drake pointed over into the back corner. She turned and let out a yelp. It was the dead body of a man, which had to have been there for a while. Drake tightened his grip even more when Rouge began to struggle. She let out desperate calls for help, knowing that no one would hear, but tried anyway. He grabbed her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Stop. It's useless. Don't make me shoot you." His voice was calm. Sickeningly calm.

"What do you want?" Rouge demanded, stomping her foot. Tears ran down her cheeks. "What is wrong with you?"

Instead of replying Drake led her up a flight of stairs up to the second floor. There wasn't much difference as the first, besides it was more cramped and no windows to release the stench or let light in. Rouge began to cough, cupping a hand over her mouth. She looked up and saw Drake smirking at her. He couldn't help but enjoy her displeasure.

They finally came to the end of the hall. Drake kicked the wooden door open and led her into the room, then locked the door behind him. Rouge let out a shriek when she found herself on the bed, with him leaning over her, holding her shoulders tightly. He grinned and let out a soft hiss.

"Baby, I already told you. All I want is you. I love you…"

"Bull shit!" Rouge growled back at him. "If you loved me then you would let me go!"

"But if I let you go, you'll leave and fall in love with another man. Then where would I be, baby?"

Rouge began to let out cries. She had tears falling down her face; she was desperate to be away from him. "Please… Please let me go…"she pleaded.

"No, I love you." He then leaned down so that their lips were pressed tightly together. He began lick her mouth, hungrily.

_You have no idea what love is…_ Rouge thought. She squinted her eyes, the smell of the building making them burn and water a little bit.

Drake pulled away for a moment and looked at Rouge's face. She glared back at him, hate radiating from her.

"I want you…" Drake whispered softly. He began to tug at her shirt, but Rouge's hands pushed him away, causing Drake to halt again.

He hissed angrily, "And I'll have you, one way or the other!" He then lunged at Rouge, his fangs hooking into her neck. Once he had a steady hold, Drake clamped down, even harder.

The white bat screamed in pain and frustration as she felt the thick venom being pumped into her neck, into her blood. It hurt too. Hurt bad.

Some blood trickled down Rouge's neck, away from Drake's mouth, onto the white pillow sheets of the hotel bed. But Rouge wasn't worried so much about losing blood. She was afraid of the venom. As it entered her circulation, Rouge thought it felt like a worm crawling under her skin, squirming and slowly traveling through her body. Then Rouge felt herself go limp, but the pain continued to throb. She thought it would never cease.

But after a minute Drake pulled away from her, licking the bite wound where blood stained Rouge's white fur. He growled contently, having gotten what he wanted. The vampire bat them stood up and lifted the paralyzed bat into his arms, cradling her, and walked down the hall. He then carried her out of the hotel, a smirk on his face the entire time.

* * *

**Eslewhere, with the Chaotix

* * *

**

"Party hats?" Vector asked in confusion. "Why do we need party hats? The kid's turning fourteen, not four!"

"Aww, but Vector!" Charmy complained. His little bee wings buzzed furiously. "Party hats are so much fun! Plus, they make very good bills for duck costumes!"

"What?" Espio shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Maybe…" Charmy laughed and turned a flip in midair.

"Ugh… Fine! We'll get the stupid party hats!" Vector yelled, throwing the colorful paper hats into the shopping cart.

The Chaotix were shopping at a Dollar Store, at eleven-o clock at night, so no one was in the store to see Vector's outburst. Espio knew the store manager, so they could shop however late they wanted. After helping to save the world from Metal Sonic, the team had gotten some popularity. This was the only time they could shop in peace.

"So," Espio asked, "When are we going to begin asking around for Tails's admirer?"

Vector scratched his chin, then said, "How about after we're done shopping here? That way we can get an early start, and maybe, Tails can have a date for his party?"

Charmy let out a squeal, "YEAH! Let's pay for this stuff and get out of here!" He began to hum a tune and buzz through the air in circles.

The purple chameleon stared at him. "Charmy?" Espio began. "How much candy did you eat before we came here?"

Charmy grinned, "Only a couple pieces…"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Come on boys!" Vector called. "Let's get going!"

"Yes sir!" Charmy sang happily and followed his two friends to the register.

**

* * *

Later… Outside**

* * *

"So where do you think we should start?" the bumblebee asked.

"Let's try around the neighborhood. She probably lives near by, if she's stalking foxboy."

"Vector, couldn't anybody be in love with Tails? He's Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick. This girl could be a million miles away." Charmy pointed far off to emphasize his point.

"I doubt it if Sonic brought it up." Espio spoke quietly, "A lot of girls like Tails, so this one must be close if she's worth mentioning."

"You're right Espio. So, let's just start looking around the neighborhood and asking around. See what we get."

Charmy flew in front of the two and began to fly backwards, meanwhile saying, "How are we gonna do that? Just go up to a bunch of girls and ask, 'Are you stalking Miles Tails Prower?'"

Espio smirked, "You're just afraid to talk to girls. Otherwise you would be zooming up to people and asking random questions."

"Would not! And I am not afraid to talk to girls!" His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he mentioned the word 'girls.'

Espio rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever…" Then he said, "Tree."

"What?" Charmy asked but suddenly felt the back of his head smack against a hard surface. Charmy then fell to the ground, rubbing his now hurting head. The bumblebee had backed up into an oak tree, while flying backwards.

"Ouch… Thanks for saying something! Sooner!" he added when Espio opened his mouth.

Vector laughed, "I swear, if I had that on video tape!"

"That would have made some damn could cash!" Espio agreed and the two kept walking, leaving Charmy on the concrete sidewalk, pouting.

* * *

**Pinkie's house**

* * *

A knock was heard on Amy's door and as the pink hedgehog opened the door she couldn't help but grin.

"Hello!" she sang happily as her new boyfriend held out a hand for her to take.

"Hi Ames!" Sonic smiled. "Ready for our date?"

"Almost, I just have to put on my make up. Come in and make yourself comfy!" Sonic walked in and sat on Amy's couch smiling as Amy went back to her room.

"So where are we going?" her voice called from the back room.

"I was thinking the carnival? You know, down by the beach at Station Square?"

Amy gave a little bounce, "Sure! That sounds fun! We can ride the Ferris wheel and maybe get some cotton candy!" She walked out and smiled with now red lips, "Okay, I'm ready, let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Ello! I'm back! Miss me? (silence)**

**Oh fine. I see how it's gonna be. I gotchu. LOL. Sorry, kind of happy to be updating again. So sorry I took so long. I don't really have an excuse, except I was trying to make sure this chapter is what I really wanted. (Worlds Collide Flash Back) Lol, '. Again sorry for the wait. **

**OOH! I know a reason! I had a birthday! That's another reason why I haven't updated! (That & I've been reading, drawing, evloving Eevee, Cussing out Raikou, getting a new Johnny Depp Poster, and playing with birthday toys. Oh! And freaking out about a bomb threat! Scary!) So, I have very good reasons on why I took forever. I think the best one is... the Johnny Depp Post (drools). And cussing out Raikou. Still can't find the darn thing! Lol, sorry. Well I've said it before so I'll say it again!**

**KNUCKLES! Oh, wait no. Read and Review! Yay, that sounds good!

* * *

**

**P.S.** **I'm gonna go out on a wild limb here and say you peole reading this like Sonic the Hedgehog games? (duh, blonde moment) Well, there's a new game coming out. It's called...**

**Wait for it... Sonic Rush Adventure! It's the sequel to Sonic Rush (duh again) and is pirate theamed. Eggman, isn't in this, but some guy called Captain Whisker (who is identical to Eggman) is. Also, there are rumars that Blaze is in it! Yay! Go to my random thing of the day! It's kinda cute!**


	10. Relations on the Move

**Life Goes On**

* * *

**At the Beach**

* * *

"Sonikku!" Amy squealed. "Let's ride that!" She pointed at the large Ferris Wheel, spinning ever so gently over the ocean water.

Sonic was a bit nervous about dating Amy in public (and by the water), but he nodded anyway. Couldn't wreck the relationship on the first date, now could he? He took Amy's hand in his own and led the way through the crowd.

Amy's heart was thundering in her chest. Sonic, _her_ hero, was holding _her_ hand, taking _her_ on a date. It was Amy's fantasy come true.

When they got up to the big amusement park ride a man in a red and white striped outfit got in their way. He said in a gruff voice, "Tickets please," but his voice died at the end. The man's eyes widened and he stuttered, "I'm sorry Mr. Sonic. I didn't realize it was you. Please, you and your friend go right on ahead, no tickets needed!"

Sonic could only mutter a small thanks because several pairs of eyes turned at the sound of his name. Whispers of gossip broke among the crowd, and Sonic fangirls began screaming his name, pushing through the crowd to see the Blue Bullet.

Amy put a hand on her hip, "Excuse me, but sir, I'm not his friend. I'm his _girlfriend_."

The man's eyes gleamed, "I beg your pardon miss. Go right on ahead!"

"Thank you," Amy said quickly and pulled Sonic along over to the Ferris Wheel.

Elsewhere; In Carnival 

Tails heard a loud ruckus to his right and caught a glimpse of blue fur. A bunch of people were forming around him, screaming out Sonic's name.

"Hey, I didn't know Sonic was going to be here too!" Tails spun his twin tails, lifting his small orange body off the ground, so he could see his big buddy.

From a bird's eye view Tails also saw Amy heading toward the Ferris Wheel. But what caught Tails's eye was the fact the two were holding hands.

"Awe, jeez! Poor Sonic…" The foxboy knew Sonic probably wasn't liking all of the attention, especially now.

He shrugged and thought aloud, "I guess I could help. But what can I do?"

Sonic and Amy got into their Ferris Wheel seat and buckled their seat belts, much to Sonic's complaints. Amy paid no mind and just smiled, leaning as close as possible to her boyfriend.

When Sonic's carriage was at the peak of the Wheel, Tails hovered over to his friends and waved.

"Hey guys!" he called. "Mind if I hitched a ride?"

Before Amy could protest Sonic called back, a little too loudly, "Sure! Hop in Tails!"

The foxboy then maneuvered himself over the two and stopped twirling his tails, causing him to make a loud thud when his feet met the seat cushion.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic laughed. "Nice entrance! What are ya doing here?"

Amy frowned, "Yeah, Tails. _Why_ are you here?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Um, well, uh, I just, um, wanted to look around and all. I was surprised to see you guys here."

"Hehe, Sonic and I are on a date!" Amy said proudly, not able to hide her happiness.

"Oh!" Tails pretended to be shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting. I'll just be going…"

Amy looked at the (fake) hurt look on Tails face and sighed, "No, that's okay Tails. You don't have to leave. Say, how about after this we all get some chili dogs?"

Tails instantly smiled, as did Sonic. "YES PLEASE!" they said in unison.

* * *

Shadow groaned. He was in downtown Station Square, and was bored as hell. He had been wandering the cold, dark streets for about an hour now, but no signs of excitement or danger were present. After having fought Black Doom, a dark creature who claimed to be his co-creator, along with Gerald Robotnik, and regaining memory of his past, Shadow now helped protect the cities of people, just like Maria had always wanted. This meant stopping thieves and crooks and the occasional murderer. But tonight was very peaceful and not even the wind had a hint of chaos to mention.

The ebony hedgehog growled again in frustration and headed west, down to the bar he had been at only a few nights ago. He knew Jake, the blue terrier, and Monty, the green squirrel, wouldn't be there. They would never go to that bar alone, without planning to meet up. Too dangerous by yourself. But that was exactly what Shadow wanted: danger.

As Shadow walked in he saw two things: very little people, and a blue neon clock was on the far wall. It read only one thirty.

The hedgehog mentally smacked himself. This bunch of people probably wouldn't be looking or asking for trouble. More likely calling the police for help. His 'kind' wouldn't be coming for about four more hours.

"And this is why I need a wristwatch," he grumbled as he hung up his black leather jacket. It was only autumn, but Shadow hated to get sick and was taking no chances with the cold. He kept the jacket with him.

He walked over to a table in the back, where it was dark and further away from the noise. There, he could just relax and maybe even take a nap. Who says danger can't wait?

Before Shadow could sit down a female voice said in a forced, perky voice, "Good evening! How may I help you?"

Not in the mood to be polite, Shadow muttered over his shoulder, "First, you can loose that obnoxious 'happy' voice. Second, you can get me a coffee. No sugar and no cream."

A moment of silence, then the voice said, in a more aggravated and harsh tone, "One cup of coffee for his royal Majesty. And some poison too."

… Silence. Then,

"Look lady, I'm not in the mood. Today's been a rough day and I just want a moment of peace. Now go do your job and get me my coff-" Shadow had turned around and looked at his waitress. It was, of course, Sara, the red hedgehog from the night before. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt and a pair of khakis. There was writing on her T-shirt, but a green apron covered up most of her front, shielding the words from Shadow's eye. No earrings today, but her lipstick was know a fainter color of pink.

"Well buddy, you're not the only one in here who has had a crappy day. And there is no law that says I _have_ to get you and stinking coffee. So if you don't want your day to be even worse I suggest you lose the attitude or something _will _be floating in your drink."

A couple of seconds passed as the two glared at each other. While they were glaring Shadow couldn't help but notice her eyes were baby blue and seemed to sparkle.

Deciding to break the silence Shadow muttered, "And here I thought you were quiet."

Sara huffed and said in a bitter voice, "I thought you were too. Guess I was wrong." She turned to leave but Shadow, for some reason, grabbed her arm.

She looked back at him. "Let me go," she ordered, her eyes now a bit more scared, but still held confidence.

The black hedgehog could only shake his head in reply. Sara tried to yank her arm back, but Shadow was stronger than she was. Much, much stronger.

"I said let go," she hissed at him.

_Get to know her. She's a lot like you._ Monty's voice echoed in Shadow's head. Then he remembered what Jake had said. _And before long she'll be screaming your name._

Shadow shook his head again and managed to say, "No." He then cleared his throat. Sara's eyes narrowed in confusement.

"When do you take your break?" Shadow asked in a quiet tone, his voice soft and his eyes unreadable. He was enticing, to say the least.

Sara opened her mouth again to scoff him, but stopped. She then began to say she'd be off in five minutes, but couldn't form the words. Was too busy looking at him. At his cute face.

Why was he asking her this? After the way she had treated him, after the way he treated her, it seemed like they should be clawing each other's eyes out. Why wasn't she able to breathe when she looked at his lips?

Realizing Shadow was waiting for an answer, she then decided to accept his silent invitation and said in an equally soft voice, "I'll be off in five." Then, just to play it safe, Sara added, "Why?"

_Because being with you has been the most fun I've had all day_, Shadow thought to himself. "I don't know. Just because."

More silence. Then came the reply Shadow had been wanting to hear.

"Okay."

* * *

**Back to the hedgies and foxboy…**

* * *

"What was I thinking? 'Maybe we can get some chilidogs?' Ugh, now our date is ruined!" Amy growled to herself. She was sitting at a table, where Sonic and Tails were having a contest to see who could snarf down the most chilidogs.

Note: Snarf. Not eat, snarf.

Amy looked around and saw a crowd forming around the table, the people and Mobians chanting, "Go! Go! Go!" They weren't even looking at Amy, but Sonic and Tails. Who, just so you know, having the time of their lives. The score was six to seven, with Sonic in the lead.

Shivering in disgust, Amy watched as her boyfriend stuffed the fast food into his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing. Tails, desperately trying to catch up, tried to stick two chilidogs into his mouth at the same time, but instead got chili and cheese in his whiskers, creating a very sticky mess.

The pink hedgehog sighed and got up from the table, pushing her way through the crowd. Amy had decided the date was now officially ruined and was ready to go home and take a bubble bath.

"So much for my fairy tale…" Amy grumbled as she stomped out of the carnival grounds, her cheeks puffed up in anger.

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated! Aren't you proud of me? lol. So, the hedgies are having love problems are they? Sonic and Amy are leading up to a fight and Shadow is in the middle of one, but kinda likes it. lol. Omg, I found this site on the Internet that has all the SonicX episodes to watch, for free. It's awesome! **

**I saw the episode where Knuckles got hurt by the Meterx (cries), where Cosmo plans a party and Knuckles tries to kill Charmy (my favorite!), and the one with Molly. OMG, Shadow was SO NICE to her. I mean, he sounded like her father. It was so sweet. **

**Sorry, getting sidetracked! Review!**


	11. Wrong, How?

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sega owns all Sonic characters, except Sara and Drake, who are mine. Blue terrier belongs to Randomizer. Green squirrel still for sale. Shadow, unfortunately is not. Sorry fangirls.**

* * *

Coming to her senses, Rouge's eyes fluttered open, before widening into an expression that could only be described as terror. She couldn't see! Everything was dark. Trying to stay calm, Rouge tried to determine what was going on, using her other senses. She knew was sitting cross-legged and sitting. Rouge assumed she was on the floor, and could feel that her wrists were tied behind her back. The room was very cool, but, it was summer, so that meant she had to be inside somewhere. But why couldn't she see? 

Her mind screamed as everything came rushing back to her.

As if he had heard Rouge's thoughts, Drake chuckled. Rouge knew he was to her left, using her superior bat ears. Dark or not, Rouge could swear she saw his evil smirk, and her fear was quickly replaced with anger.

"You bastard," she cried. "Let me go! Turn on the lights!"

Drake laughed again, making Rouge lose some of her sudden confidence. "You amuse me, batgirl. Making orders even when you are clearly not in a position to tell anyone what to do." He snickered again. "And as for the lights, I ask you, what lights?"

Several seconds passed, then Rouge whispered, "So… I'm…"

"Blind?" Drake filled in the word. He sneered, "No, Rouge. Not blind." Rouge could hear a throaty purr come from her kidnapper. "Just in a very, very dark place."

Several seconds passed, then Rouge summoned up the courage to ask, "Which is?"

Drake whispered, "In my new home." He reached out and ran his dark fingers through her fur. "My lair. And you, my sweet, are my first guest."

Scooting away, Rouge scoffed, "Well, don't count on me staying for long. Someone will come and find me, and when they do, you will pay."

"And who, may I ask, would be able to find you? That red echidna? He has an island to protect. Why would he come find his enemy, the girl who keeps trying to steal his emerald and ruin his job? Face it, he doesn't need or _want_ you in his life."

Rouge's ears drooped; knowing that what Drake said was true. But her heart leapt when another possibility crossed her mind. "Well then, one of my other friend's will come and help me. Ever heard of the Ultimate Lifeform?"

Laughter. Sick, sick laughter. "Rouge, Shadow has better things to do than worry about the little spy following him around, writing down his every move, who-"

Fear swelled up in the white bat's throat. She screeched, "How do you know about that? You've been stalking me!"

The vampire bat nodded simply, but Rouge obviously couldn't see. "My point is Rouge, Shadow has a life, and I doubt he wants to be bothered by an annoying jewel thief."

While Rouge was slightly ticked off by that comment, she had to admit Drake was right. Shadow probably wouldn't even notice her absence. _But what about the others?_ a little voice in Rouge's head asked.

Sonic probably wouldn't miss Rouge either, he had an entire planet to worry about. Amy would be too busy trying to get Sonic to notice her, especially now, since Elise decided to give him the kiss of life. The pink hedgehog would be trying to get all thoughts of other women out of Sonic's head.

Cream and her had never been extremely close, so Rouge doubted the little rabbit even remembered her name. Tails would be locked up somewhere in his lab in Mystic Ruins, working on whatever crazy experiment he had going at the time. And when he finished he'd move on to another.

Rouge thought for a little while longer and sighed. That left only Topaz. But who knew how long it would take the girl to find Rouge. She could be long gone and dead by then. Drake surely had some plans in mind of what to do to her, otherwise he would have killed her by now.

Movement. Rouge could 'feel' Drake getting up from his spot and crawl over to her. He sat down behind her, sending chills up her spine. She must've shuddered, because Drake chuckled softly.

"Yes, my dear. You are helpless. You are going to die, but you are not alone." Another chuckle. "You get the pleasure of my company."

_Yay for me. _Then searing pain shot through the back of Rouge's neck, traveling down her back. It continued in throbbing bursts of pain, until finally Rouge got the blessing she asked for. The world went black as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Drake peered hastily at her face when he released his grip on Rouge's neck. She wasn't dead, but the venom that had just been injected into her might be enough to change that. 

_Hmm. Not even a scream. _The vampire looked disappointed. _Her will might prove to be too strong. Strong enough to kill her._

Drake shrugged. He'd been through this very situation before. And each time the girl eventually gave up fighting him, and gave him what he wanted. Whatever it may be at the time. And what he wanted from Rouge was…

He tilted his head to one side. What _did_ he want from Rouge again? He thought for a while, but couldn't come up with an answer. Drake shrugged again as he got up. No matter. In a little while he'd come back and by then he'd probably remember. If not, well, he could put her back to sleep.

Drake grinned, his now blood-covered fangs glittering in the dark. He had all the time in the world to remember. And if he couldn't, then it wouldn't be worth keeping her. He walked through the darkness, following a path only he could see, out into the night sky, where the stars shone as brilliant as the blood on his fangs.

* * *

Amy huffed as she sat on the grass beneath her as the sun began to set, filling the sky with splotches of oranges and yellows and reds. She had jogged out to the middle of the park just south of the carnival and was exhausted. The distance was about twelve miles and Amy hadn't stopped for anything. She wiped away the sweat that trickled down her forehead. Her reason for such a long run? Simple: she was mad. 

She took off one of her pink boots, which were brand new and barely broken in yet, and peered inside. Blood had filled the insides of the shoe, which explained why her feet had been killing her after the first half mile. Amy groaned and kicked off her other boot and examined her feet. The usually cute, tiny feet were now swollen, blisters on the toes, and red rub marks on the heel. With another groan Amy laid down on her back and closed her eyes, letting her feet burn in pain.

"Well, look at the bright side," she said to herself. A lump rose in the back of her throat. "At least I got farther this time. He's on the date, I'm just not with him."

She sighed feeling hopeless, "Why do I bother? I'm never going to get that irritating hedgehog to like me."

A sudden noise tickled Amy's ear, and, for some reason, made her feel uneasy. Sitting up, she turned to her left and looked over shoulder, but no one was there. She looked back in front of her and shivered.

"Maybe I shouldn't be out her. I'd better go home and make dinner. Maybe Cream'll spare a couple minutes and come over."

Using her hands, Amy held down her pink skirt as she stood up and smoothed out some non-existent wrinkles out of habit. The hedgehog stuffed her sore feet back into her boots and started off through the field. It took her about fifteen minutes to reach the trail that led through the forest which led back to Station Square.

Dread filled her small, petite body as she realized the sun would already set by the time she even made it half of the way through the forest. Sucking in a deep breath, Amy trudged through the woods, which seemed a lot more ghastly than the first time she passed through.

Just stay on the path and you'll get through this. Calm down, you're not afraid of the dark. You're NOT afraid of the dark… You're just afraid of the chainsaw murderers that lie within it. No! Stop that. You're scaring yourself. Take a breath. Everything's gonna be fine.

Amy kept walking, repeating this in her head for about thirty minutes. And that's when the sun finally disappeared.

"Ooh!" she wailed. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders as a cool breeze brushed against her fur, chilling her to the bone. The moon was full that night, hanging right in front of Amy it seemed like. It was very close to the Earth this night, making it appear to be at arm's length. So close.

"Just like Sonic," Amy mumbled bitterly. "Or home." She was just about to let out another wail when she heard a sound, making her freeze. The hedgehog's eyes widened, her voice seeming to have been stolen from her. One pink ear perked up, listening for another sound, anything, to give evidence she was not alone.

Up ahead was a faint noise. Familiar, yet out of place. Something normal, but at the same time wrong. That was the only word that could be used to describe it. Wrong.

Amy forced her swollen feet to not move. To not run back up that hill, back to the clearing, no matter how much her feet begged her to stop.

_No. Don't. This is… wrong. I need to stay. And… listen? _Even as she thought the words a little voice in the pit of her stomach asked, "Listen? Why not _do_?"

Ignoring that feeling, Amy went with her first instinct and listened. Taking baby steps, the girl inched closer and closer to the sound. She made extra sure to be careful and not step on a twig and make herself known like the other had. She came to another, smaller, clearing. A cave was in the center of the clearing. It went underground so that it was like a burrow, or a tunnel.

The noise, the _wrong_ noise, got louder and clearer as she came to the edge of the clearing. She could identify it now. It was yelling. Angry shouts. And, laughter. Cruel, wrong, laughter. A man's laughter. It came from the tunnel.

The laughter died down. Soon, everything became quiet. Curiosity made Amy want to go over and look down into the burrow, but common sense and fear kept her right where she was. She was no fool.

Finally, a dark figure emerged from the burrow. He, you could tell from his physique, looked up at the stars; his back turned toward Amy. He didn't know she was there.

Amy strained her eyes in the darkness, just barely seeing the outline of his big, triangular ears and wings.

"A bat?" she whispered.

_No. _The same voice in her stomach said. _No. Not right. Wrong._

Wrong. Everything about this was wrong. But why? How?

Amy turned her focus back to the figure, but saw that he was walking away from the burrow, and was heading toward Amy. She quickly hid behind the tree, crouching low to the ground, hoping she wouldn't be seen.

As he walked by Amy could see his fur was the color of ash and he had red eyes. But the thing that caught her eye was that he had blood dripping from his muzzle, and his fangs were visible. Once he was out of earshot Amy began to panic as she scrambled to her feet.

_A vampire bat! But they aren't allowed to take blood! It's been a law since they'd been allowed into society. _This was true. When Congress, Kings around the world, and the President had gotten together with the leaders of Mobius and Sonic to debate about all the new habitants when Earth and Mobius formed together to form one about five years ago there had been many new laws. Many, including Mobians were against letting vampire bats into society, others didn't care, and some didn't care, as long as they didn't live near them. Eventually the leaders had decided to allow vampires to live freely, as long as they didn't take any blood from another being, use their venom in any way, or work in any field of medicine. If they failed to obey to these rules they would be killed. And eventually, people and Mobians began to feel at ease with them and life went on as usual.

Amy ran over to the tunnel/burrow and peered down inside of it. The smell of blood filled her nose, making her want to vomit. Someone had been murdered. They had to have been. Otherwise they were dying slowly from blood loss. She could even see a little bit of it on the walls. A streak of red that dripped down to the floor.

_That's it, _she thought. _I gotta go get help. Fast._ Ignoring her aching feet, Amy ran back to the path she came from and back to Station Square as fast as she could.

* * *

**A/N: And this is my sorry excuse for being late, by like, three months. Again, I apologize. Life got in the way, and well, I won't bore you. Just know I would've held onto it for a couple more days and made it longer, extending it to either Sonic or Tails, and also Shadow and Chaotix. Well, that's for next time. See I found out what inspires me to write, HOMEWORK! **

**I would do anything else but homework, if I wasn't such a wuss. I see a B on my grade card and I feel like the world has stopped. But this year I HAVE to get all A's, so I can convince dad to get me a puppy. Anywayz, review, because I wanna get better at writing. I want tips on how to get better, so I welcome flames, FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY. Just not on spelling, I know I gotta work on that. Love ya'll,**

**Hawkcat (who has a broken finger, maybe and can't type real fast or great...)**


	12. Ready? Set? Go!

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: I own no Sonic characters. Sega does. I don't own the Brotherhood either. Archie does, if I'm correct. (Athair!!!) Blame them for the addiction. But I do own Sara and Drake. Ask if you want to use, cuz most likely I'll say yes. Thanks.

* * *

**

"No way!" Sara gasped, a hand over her mouth to keep laughter from tumbling out. Shadow and her had been talking about Eggman's last attempt at stealing the Chaos Emeralds.

He grinned, "I swear it, it's true." The two hedgehogs were walking at _Club Rouge_ since Sara had insisted that if she was going to 'waste' her coffee break with him, then they were going to go somewhere nice. Shadow agreed to go on the condition that if they saw a certain batgirl it was time to leave.

"How could he think that bribing Sonic with a chilidog would work?" Sara wondered.

Shadow shrugged, "Faker's been known to do many things for a chilidog. We were all kinda nervous when Eggman made that proposition." He took another gulp of coffee, wincing as the hot liquid scorched his throat.

Sara laughed again, her quills bouncing. "It must be amusing to have Sonic as a friend."

The black hedgehog beside her snorted, "Faker's more of an acquaintance than friend. But yes, things do sometimes get very interesting with his big blue head around."

She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back. It was weird how it would suddenly appear on his face when he looked at her pretty eyes. They sparkled like emeralds. Absolutely beautiful.

Sara nodded, "I bet it does. All of them, I mean. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy. Everyone."

Shadow narrowed his eyes playfully. "Not a little obsessed with us, are you?"

"No, not really. My brother is actually a reporter and he is constantly updating me and the family on all of your latest adventures against Eggman."

"Oh. You have a brother?"

"Yes," she nodded. Her lips formed into a straight line, pressing firmly together. "Six actually. I'm the only girl in the group, also the youngest."

Shadow let out a low whistle. "I'm guessing you were left out of a lot of things."

"Actually, I learned how to adapt to living with those savages." The red hedgehog giggled. "You wouldn't believe how big of a football fan I became."

"Ah! Trying to compete with the big boys, huh?" Shadow smiled, his eyes sympathetic, yet teasing.

Sara winked taking a sip of her coffee, "And I always won."

* * *

Rouge gasped in pain, her senses awakening. She could feel that the air around her was hot and stuffy. The rock and dirt under her told the bat that she was in a cave, or hole. Groaning, she moved her hand to her neck, where she hissed in pain as her hand met the tender, raw flesh. _Damn,_ she cursed. _He bit me._

Scrambling into a sitting position, Rouge let out another moan as the world around her swayed. _Damn it! The venom is already taking its toll. I gotta get help now._

Shakily, Rouge rose to her feet, hands pressed against the wall behind her to steady herself. Taking a step, Rouge held out one arm to feel her way through the lair, while the other hand stayed against the wall, to keep her close to the wall in case she lost her balance. Realizing the ground beneath her sloped, the girl followed her instincts and began to head up, despite her aching body demanding her to rest. But rest might mean never waking up again. It was too great a risk.

Slowly, Rouge shuffled her feet till she felt a cool breeze brush her face lightly. A weak grin slipped across her face. The way out was so close. Only a few more feet and Rouge would be free from this prison's grasp.

Panting, Rouge slumped to her knees without even telling her body to do so. It was as if her knees had buckled and given out from beneath her. Strangely it didn't matter. The way out was right in front of her nose. Rouge could see the outside world. Crawling now, since her legs wouldn't respond, the bat used her arms to drag herself across the rocky floor. Sharp stones scrapped her clothes, cutting her hands, legs, and body, but it was so far away. It was as if she had gone numb. But wasn't that good? When you're numb, you can't hurt anymore. Scrambling on Rouge's vision became blurry to where she couldn't identify shapes and her arms gave way, so her chin bumped on the hard ground. Just a little further.

Suddenly her mind was filled with the color red, and it engulfed her. "Rouge!" a voice called desperately. "Rouge, stay with me."

_But I'm right here!_ she wanted to wail. Arms wrapped around her, picking her up, turning her over. A blast of cold touched her neck, burning her skin right off. Squirming, she tried to shove her abuser away, but hands pinned her down, as more of the cold was pressed against her wound. Slowly the pain began to lift, but it lingered along her neck, before it struck again, this time on her chin. Hissing, Rouge tried to move her arms, but hands continued to hold her down. Fear struck her when she realized there were multiple hands pinning her down. Two held her hands, two her feet, and one of her cheek and one held the cold. It brushed the side of her chin by accident.

_No…_ Rouge wailed. _Leave me alone…_

"We can't, Rouge," a voice whimpered with sympathy. She jerked in surprise. Had she said that out loud? The voice had came from the one who held Rouge's hands, above her head. "Poor little one. She's been through so much."

"Don't worry, Grandfather," another voice stated from her left, this one's tone more cold. Fittingly enough it was the one who kept touching her with the cold... whatever it was. "This will help her relax. And the medical supplies at home will help her recover quickly. With any luck she'll be up and walking within the week."

"Hurry up, Locke. Let's get her back to Haven, now." The one who held her feet now spoke. His voice was whinier than the others. "Spectre and Sabre won't be happy if they find out we've been gone."

"They probably already know. It's hard to keep secrets from Spectre. There, I'm done. Let's go." The cold abandoned her face, and suddenly arms lifted her again, this time cradling her. It was the cold one, Locke's, grandfather. Warmth radiated from the body, to where Rouge was burying as close as possible to the body, desperately seeking the security it gave her.

The voice rasped, "Not long now, young one. We're gonna take you home. Not too much longer." The voice was old, but soothing, like his warmth. Slowly Rouge fell asleep in his arms, her brain fuzzy from the venom that was poisoning her body.

* * *

Amy held a hand to her chest; it felt as if her heart was going to explode. Panting she had ran back to the carnival where she had left Sonic and Tails to their "competition." Bursting through the clearing, ignoring the yells for her to slow down, Amy charged into the food court. There on the floor laid Sonic, his tan stomach full from chilidogs. Tails laid on the table next to Sonic; his arms and legs sprawled out in laziness.

"SONIC!" Amy wailed as loud as possible, running over to her boyfriend. "Get up, now!"

"Amy?" Sonic opened his eyes, a look of fear on his face. He scrambled into a sitting position. "Hey, listen Ames, I'm sorry Tails and I kinda ruined our date. How about I make up for it by taking you to Twi-"

"Now's not the time Sonic!" Looking around at all the eyes and ears being attentive, Amy muttered, "Quickly, I'll explain on the way. NOW, Sonic." Her jade eyes were pleading with him. Sonic studied the pink hedgehog. She was all sweaty, her bangs plastered to her forehead. Her chest was heaving for breath; her shoulders slumped forward as if her back was hurting. Her face seemed paler too. Whatever had scared Amy so bad, it was something worse than her date being ruined.

"Right, I'm coming." Pushing himself off the concrete, Sonic jabbed Tails with his finger. "Hey, Tails, get up now. Something's wrong."

Moaning the fox sat up. "I heard." Squinting, Tails looked at Amy. His eyes widened as her looked at Amy, obviously seeing for himself that things were wrong. Twirling his twin tails, the fox propelled himself into the air. "Lead the way Amy!" Nodding Amy ran back out the park while ignoring the stares she received from other people in the park, the boys right on her heels.

When they reached the forest Amy had gone through before Sonic sped up so that him and Amy were side by side, but still let her lead the way.

"Okay, Ames, what happened?"

_Ames, _she thought happily. _You never used to call me that._

"I saw some guy out here, it looked like a bat. But when I got a closer look Sonic…" She shivered and stopped running. "Sonic, it was a vampire bat. He had blood on his face." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Sonic, he came up out of this little cave thing. Someone is or was down there."

Sonic looked back at Tails who looked like he felt. The kitsune's face was a shade of green. "Okay, we'll get a look. But Amy, don't get your hopes up. Whoever was down there is probably already gone…"

"Okay, when I said the person is already gone I didn't mean like poof, vanish into thin air!" Sonic tapped his foot in irritation. The three were down in the cave, searching for the body or the perb. No such luck.

"I don't get it!" Amy moaned. She slumped against a wall. "There has to be someone down here. That guy was dripping with blood."

Tails made a face at that comment and thought to make a gagging noise, but instead he said, "I'm gonna call Vector and Espio. Maybe they could help us find out what's gone on here." Pulling out his phone, Tails began to dial. He looked over at the blue hedgehog to his right. "Seeing as how I'm the only one with a cell phone."

Sonic's face flushed when Amy glanced at him with a questioning look. "Wait. You have a cell phone. I gave you one a few months ago for your birthday. What is he talking about?"

The hedgehog squirmed, like a worm on a hook. "Um, well, you see Amy, it kinda well…"

"He decided to try a science experiment with it. Turns out he was wrong, cell phones can't float in toilet water."

"Thanks Tails."

"You're welcome.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled, pulling out her Piko Piko hammer. She swung it near the hedgehog. "That was expensive! And you ruined it!"

"Sorry Amy! I'll get a new one, Tails is gonna split the cost with me."

"Yeah right," the fox scoffed, as he waited for Vector to pick up the phone.

Vector growled in irritation. The Chaotix had been up all night, searching for Tails's admirer, but no one special seemed to stick out from the usual fangirls. They had finally given up for a while, at least for a nap, but suddenly the phone rang beside Vector's couch, where the crocodile had been sleeping.

Snatching up the phone, he puffed into the receiver, "Chaotix. Talk."

"Wow, no wonder you guys don't get a lot of business, if your gonna talk to your clients like that." The voice laughed.

"Tails?" Sighing, Vector told him, "Sorry Buddy, we still ain't figure out who likes you yet. We'll call you when we find out."

"That's not what I'm calling about Vector. We're out it that dark forest by the carnival."

"I know it."

"Good, cause Amy says she saw a vampire bat out here, coming out of a cave." Tails paused, swallowing. In a quieter voice he said, "And apparently he had blood on his face. We think he killed someone Vector. But there is no one here."

The crocodile suddenly forgot how tired he was and stood up very fast. In a calm, but urgent voice he began to ask Tails questions.

"Where exactly are you?"

The reply was, "We're about a foot from the entrance, inside the cave."

"Okay, first, get out of there. I'm gonna want to look for finger prints, and I don't want any of yours smudging' them up." He took a breath, "Tails, is there any blood on the ground, or walls?"

"A little, from what I can see. Not enough to kill someone though."

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Stay there, but run if you see the guy come back."

Tails laughed nervously, "No duh, otherwise that would be suicidal."

"I'm serious Tails. Vampires don't like it when others get too close to their victims. They're protective. In a weird way."

"Okay, just hurry. It's cold out here." The fox hung up, and the phone made the eerie buzzing sound.

"Vector?" Espio's voice questioned from behind him. He looked concerned.

Setting the phone back down on it's receiver, Vector addressed his comrades coolly, "Espio, get our medical supplies. Charmy get the flashlights. I'm getting our warrant. And some cuffs too."

"What happened Vector?" the little bee mumbled, his eyes droopy from lack of sleep.

"… Boys, Sonic and Tails think that they spotted a vampire out Krawler's Forest. They think he murdered someone. We're gonna go look around, and hopefully get this guy."

Espio's face was unreadable, but his eyes gave away the anger that sparked in them. Charmy's eyes were wide. A murder case was rare around these parts. His wings began to beat furiously, until they lifted his feet off of the ground. A mild humming noise began to fill in the silence, and he buzzed over to the storage closet where he reached inside, throwing junk out behind him, narrowly missing hitting Espio in the head.

The purple chameleon hurried out of the room, but returned quickly with a first aid kit, a big Red Cross on the front of it. He walked over to where Vector fiddled with a pair of handcuffs, checking to see if they still worked. "Vector?"

"Hmm?"

"Any suspects you can think of?"

Sigh, "Not that I can think of at the moment. We'll find out soon enough. Hurry up Charmy!" he added, a little louder than necessary.

"I'm coming! Just checking the batteries." After a few moments of silence and a light turning on and off, Charmy called back, "Okay Vector! All set to go."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. I know it's been forever. I've been kinda like depressed lately. So yeah, not much of an incentive to write. And lack of reviews on other stories kinda breaks your heart. Whatever. Here it is, hope it's good. Review if you wish. Ta.**


	13. Oh Brother!

**

* * *

******

Life Goes On

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns all Sonic related characters. Archie owns the Brotherhood of Guardians.**

**I own Sara the Hedgehog and Drake the Vampire Bat.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

"Okay," Tails huffed, some of his worry ebbing away. "The Chaotix are coming. But Vector says to get out of here, cause he wants to check the cave for fingerprints." With that being said, Tails pocketed his phone, and Sonic took hold of Amy's hand leading her out. Both hedgehogs had turned a lovely shade of scarlet.

Upon seeing this, Tails laughed. "Come on, lovebirds! I know it's cozy in here, but-" He was cut off by Sonic shooting him a dirty look, which only resulted in the teenager laughing more.

Amy blushed even harder. _Lovebirds. We're lovebirds! _A small giggle passed her lips, but wasn't loud enough for the two boys to hear. Sonic grinned at Amy. In a way, he felt proud to be her 'lovebird.'

Suddenly the pride vanished and guilt flooded Sonic's senses as he looked around the cave entrance, at the blood and claw marks on the stones and walls. Whoever the vampire had nagged was probably someone's lovebird too, and needed Sonic's help to find them, so that they could get back to their own special someone.

_Whoever you are, don't worry. I'll find you._

* * *

Rouge moaned in pain, placing her hands on her head. A loud throbbing noise echoed in her ears. The white bat blinked open her eyes and, once they managed to focus, Rouge realized that she was lying on her back on a metal table, staring up at a white plaster ceiling.

However, it wasn't her ceiling.

Forcing her elbows to bend, Rouge pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing at how stiff her body was. Looking around she realized that she didn't know this room. A metal desk sat nearby the bed, but it looked like a doctor's equipment table. Other than that, a few cabinets (that were also white) and a glass sliding door were the only objects in the small room. Rouge didn't know where she was, or how she got there.

Glancing around the room again, Rouge realized that Drake wasn't anywhere nearby either.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

_Okay,_ Rouge thought to herself, trying to get her priorities straight. The best way for her to do that was by listing what she knew. _I'm not at home. Not at Club Rouge, or anywhere else I know of. I'm not with Drake. _Hissing as pain shot up her spine, she added, _And seeing as I'm hurting, I'm obviously not dead. So… since I'm probably not on an episode of ER… Where am I?_

Suddenly a new pressure entered her mind, but this one wasn't pain, but foreign. It told her, _Do not be afraid._

Yeah right.

Rouge sat still for exactly two minutes. She barely breathed. Only her blue eyes moved- they darted all around the room, looking for the source of the voice, which apparently was in her head. But that didn't make sense. Rouge was fine, bare the stiffness and a few bruises and cuts. Hearing voices in you head was not something a person who was completely fine did. Only crazy people heard voices.

And Rouge was pretty sure she had not reached insanity yet.

However if she didn't find the cause of the voice in her head soon, Rouge thought that that might change quickly.

When she couldn't find it, Rouge cried out in frustration, "Come out here!"

She swore she could 'feel' the voice's amusement. It spoke again, almost with an air of pride.

_My son chose well. You are very strong, however a bit over confidant._

Rouge closed her eyes tightly. Her conscious screamed, _Get out! Get out of my head!_

Then, as if it had heard her plea, the pressure slowly left her mind. Rouge sighed in relief, but it was short lived as the sliding door opened to reveal an echidna a few feet in front of her.

He was a red echidna and he wore a white lab coat, like a doctor, only it was pulled tightly shut with a sash, like a bathrobe would. His boots were blue and went up to his knees. White fur hung from his chin in a goatee.

His soft blue eyes locked on Rouge's. He leaned against the opposite wall and waited for her to talk. He didn't have to wait long.

Rouge pointed a finger at the echidna. Somehow it all felt very familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. "Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded.

The echidna smiled weakly, before saying, "You are safe here. I will not harm you. None of us will."

_That's not an answer! _Rouge's mind protested. _Wait. Did he say _us? _There are more of them. _Suddenly the pressure was back in her head, along with the voice. Only then did Rouge identify it as the echidna's voice.

_Yes, there are more of us. Five more. Six in all. Well, I guess seven, technically, but…_

_Stop it! I don't care how many of you there are. I'm leaving right now. _She cursed herself for not speaking aloud like a normal person, causing him to chuckle. "You like to play mind games. You're just another egotistical, heartless-" Cutting herself off, Rouge stood to walk out, but found that the echidna had straightened himself.

"My name is Locke," the red echidna stated. He crossed his arms and looked at her. "I believe you should recognize that name."

Rouge's eyes widened. She didn't need any more information. She knew where she was.

Locke spread his arms in a peace treaty sort of way. "Welcome to Haven, Agent Rouge."

* * *

Vector sighed angrily. As it turned out there was more blood further in the cave. Charmy had the glorious job of collecting samples to see A: Whose blood it was, and B: if there was more than one victim.

Espio was searching desperately for fingerprints, but the only ones found were smudged terribly. However, he found a few hairs on the ground, which he could have scanned just as easily.

Vector was rummaging through a bag that Charmy had brought. Since it was getting so dark out, he was using the flashlight to help him see.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy all stood in a little group a few feet away from the site. Sonic was tapping his foot in boredom. Things were going entirely too slow for the blue hedgehog. Tails sat on the ground with Amy. The fox's eyes were wide as he watched Charmy carry, yet another, blood sample to where the plastic bags were.

Amy was bored too like Sonic, but scared. For over a half-hour she had been blaming herself for running away to find Sonic, instead of saving the victim when she had the chance.

_Someone's dead or dying because I was too scared to do anything about it myself. _Her eyes trailed over to where Sonic stood. _He must hate me. How could I just ignore someone in trouble like that?_

Sonic caught Amy looking at him, so he stopped tapping his foot and winked at her with a smile.

Amy smiled weakly in return. She turned and was face to face with Vector. He held a black leather book in front of her.

"Here ya go Amy. I need ya ta look through here and tell me if ya recognize any of these fellas as the vampire bat ya saw."

Amy nodded and took the book. Tails scooted closer when she opened it up, so he could see. Sonic came over and sat down on Amy's other side. His hand rested on her shoulder, while the other covered her own hand.

Flipping to the first page Amy saw that sixteen pictures where on it. Four down, four across. All of them were pictures of vampire bats. None of those faces looked appealing in the least. Many had pig like snouts, and small beady eyes. All of them glared up at Amy, as if daring her to pick them.

Sonic kissed Amy's ear lightly, pulling her out of her own thoughts. "Are any of these guys him?"

Amy sighed and shrugged her shoulders. It had been so dark that it was hard to remember exactly what she saw. She remembered he had dark, ash colored fur.

And blood all over his face and fangs.

But most of the vampires in the pictures had the same color of fur as the one she saw. However none in the pictures had blood all over them, thank goodness.

She told Sonic this and the blue hedgehog frowned slightly. "This is gonna be harder than we thought," he said thoughtfully.

Espio walked up to the little group carrying a plastic bag. Amy narrowed her eyes and saw that a single hair was in the baggie.

"Maybe not, Sonic," Espio informed him. "We might have enough DNA to match it up with records of vampire bats. This hair is dark, like Amy said. It most likely is his."

Sonic nodded and smiled, giving the chameleon a thumbs up. "We'll get him."

Amy hoped with all her heart that Sonic was right.

* * *

**A Little Later...**

After packing up all their equipment the Chaotix were going to head out and have the hair and blood samples tested. Tails suggested that they use his lab in Mystic Ruins, which wasn't too far away if they took the Hurricane. He had left it back in Twilight Park, so they all went back and got it. The Hurricane could seat up to five people, Tails as the pilot, two in the middle and two in the back seat. So that meant Amy had to sit in Sonic's lap. Oh darn…

Once they were all settled in, Sonic laced his fingers with Amy's and smiled at her. They didn't even notice the knowing looks Vector, Charmy, and Espio threw at them. Charmy could barely contain his laughter. Even Espio had trouble keeping a straight face.

Sonic looked up and caught Vector's eye. He just grinned at the crocodile and shrugged.

Once they arrived at Tails's Workshop the Chaotix began their long work of running tests on the blood. The hair was much simpler to analyze. After about a half-hour of processing they determined from the first hair sample that it was bat hair.

Espio was in the middle of comparing the hair to different profiles of different bats in Station Square on the computer. Vector was examining the blood samples under a microscope. Charmy had flown off to some part of the house. Amy was in Tails kitchen, fixing some drinks for everyone.

Tails walked down to where Sonic was sitting. The hedgehog was sitting on the steps up to the Workshop. He sighed as he heard Tails's approach.

"We're wasting time," Sonic grumbled. He didn't even turn to look at his little buddy when he sat down.

Tails nodded once, but not in agreement, in understanding rather. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

"I know. It's just… I shouldn't have let it happen."

The fox blinked. "What do you mean, Sonic?"

"I mean," he whispered, "that if I hadn't been so busy with my own life I might've been able to stop this from happening."

Tails opened his mouth to argue, but Sonic cut him off. "I know that it would've been like a one in a million chance I would've found them, but you never know." He sighed, running a hand through his blue quills. "I might have been able to stop it. I've just been so distracted."

"Sonic," Tails said in a small voice, but it was very matter of fact. "You can't win them all. No 'maybes,' or 'could ofs' or 'mights.' You can't win them all." Tails put his hand of Sonic's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, before getting up and going back up the steps to the Workshop.

Sonic closed his eyes and thought about what Tails had said.

Why can't I win them all? If I just stay focused, and don't get distracted again, maybe I can save this person. Maybe…

Only then did Sonic realize Tails said no 'maybes.'

A scream woke Sonic up out of his thoughts. It was Amy.

"Sonic! Get up here, now! Hurry!"

In a flash the hedgehog was up the steps and next to the pink hedgehog. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

Amy had tears running down her cheeks, which were pale in fear. Her breaths were coming as gasps. "Espio found out who the other person in the cave was. Who that bastard attacked."

"Amy, who?" Sonic was getting worried. Was it someone she knew?

The hedgehog pointed over Sonic's shoulder. He turned and saw Espio standing there with a solemn look on his face. At first he was confused, then he looked past the purple chameleon at the computer screen. Sonic took a few steps closer to get a better look, not believing his eyes.

On the screen it read, _**Rouge the Bat, G.U.N. Agent 78485**_

* * *

Locke sighed and looked over at Rouge. "I know that you're quite brave, but honestly this is begging for disaster. Are you sure you want to do this? You might never be the same again."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm meeting your family. It's not as if I'm going into a war zone. How bad could they be?"

Locke shuddered and whispered, "You have no idea…" He looked once more up at Rouge, and, seeing no hesitation in her features, sighed and pressed the button for the elevator. Immediately the sliding doors opened and the two stepped on. As in began to ascend, Rouge heard Locke sort of whimper.

"My God!" She turned to scold him, "I thought the Brotherhood were fearless. What is wrong-"

The doors opened with a 'ding!' noise and Locke cringed. Rouge whipped around and gasped.

Standing in a row in front of the elevator were five echidnas. One was purple, with feather like dreadlocks. He growled angrily at Rouge, which made her guard rise instantly. She then stopped herself when she saw that his eyes were not on her, but looked over her shoulder at Locke. If looks could kill, Rouge was sure Locke would have been lying on the floor right then.

Next to the purple one was a light brown echidna. He wore a blue tunic, white bands in his dreadlocks, similar to Tikal's. He wore a monocle over his left eye, but it was the same bright blue as his other eye. He tapped his foot, like a father would once he caught the child reaching into the cookie jar.

Another red echidna stood a few feet away from the group. He sported a green vest, so he looked quite Christmas-y. The echidna twiddled his fingers together, as if he were nervous.

The remaining two echidnas were most definitely the strangest of the group. One looked like he had just gotten back from a Hawaiian vacation. He was golden brown, and wore maracas around his neck and multi colored beads in his spines. Sandals covered his feet, however there didn't seem much point in wearing them. The echidna was sitting in a lotus position, hovering a good two feet off the ground. A warm smile decorated his face.

The other echidna was exactly the opposite. He had black fur and wore dark robes, which trailed all the way down to his feet. You couldn't see his feet though, because a small cloud of mist or steam surrounded his legs from the calve down. His robe had a hood, which covered his spines and face. Only red eyes were visible, and they glared out at Locke and Rouge, but the bat couldn't tell if he was angry or… something else.

The purple echidna took a step forward. "What is _she_ doing here, Locke!" he spat.

Locke sighed, "Grandfather Thunderhawk, please-"

Thunderhawk rolled his eyes and scoffed, ignoring Locke. Rouge already disliked him. Suddenly the floating echidna came up to her and embraced her in a hug. Rouge was so taken back that she didn't even say anything for three seconds.

"Um, what are you doing?"

The echidna pulled back, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Little one, you gave us all quite a scare. You were very sick. That vampire bat nearly killed you."

Rouge blinked, not knowing what to say. The red echidna that wore the green vest was chuckling, lightly. Locke looked at her with a look that said, 'I told you so!'

The light brown echidna stepped forward next. He looked slightly embarrassed as he pulled the weird echidna back.

"Father," he told the weird one. "I don't think hugging her is going to make this go any smoother. She's fine. Just leave her alone."

The brown one's father simply smiled and patted his son's hand. "Nothing wrong with showing a little affection, son."

Thunderhawk snorted and opened his mouth to retort, but stopped once the dark robed echidna raised his hands. He then stepped forward and pulled down his hood.

"Enough. I think our poor guest is confused enough without all of you rambling." He gave each of the echidnas a warning glance, before he turned his red eyes on Rouge. She met his gaze evenly. She swore a smile flitted across his features for a second.

"My name is Spectre. I am the oldest of the Brotherhood. This is my son, Thunderhawk." He jerked his head toward the purple echidna, who merely glared at Rouge.

Spectre then turned toward the green vested echidna. "That is his son, my grandson, Sojourner. My second-son." The echidna twiddled his fingers some more and looked away from Rouge, as if shy to look at her.

"This," Spectre said loudly with a sigh, indicating the floating echidna with a tilt of the head, "is Sojourner's grandson, Athair. He is my great, great grandson. My fourth-son."

Athair smiled and waved at Rouge. She couldn't help but smile back.

As he continued, Rouge noticed that Spectre seemed to swell a bit with pride as he pointed to the light brown echidna. "Sabre is Athair's son. My fifth-son." Sabre nodded to Rouge in greeting. She nodded back to him.

Spectre seemed to have deflated, losing the built up pride he saved especially for Sabre. "And finally, this is Locke, whom you already met. Sabre's son. My sixth-son." Locke smiled lightly toward Rouge.

Rouge decided she should at least be honest with them and give them her name. "I'm Rouge. Rouge the Bat."

"Well, Rouge. I heard from my second and fourth-sons that you were attacked by a vampire bat." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Any particular reason why he attacked you?"

Rouge narrowed her eyes. That was a bit too personal to be sharing with people she had just met. Spectre smiled as if he knew what was going on in Rouge's mind.

Then again, he probably did.

"No, do not answer. We will find out in time, I'm sure." Thunderhawk opened his mouth again, but Spectre simply ignored him. "Now, Locke."

The red echidna looked at his grandfather.

"Is Rouge fit to leave Haven?"

"She's improved immensely, Sixth-father. She'll be leaving as soon as my son gets here." Locke turned to leave but Rouge caught his arm and held him still. He looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, your son? Who's that?" Rouge asked.

"Uh…"

A voice sounded behind her, "Rouge?"

The bat moaned. She knew that voice anywhere. Turning around she saw him. He looked just like his Dad.

"Hey, Knuckie."

* * *

Shadow sighed in irritation as he heard the familiar ring of his cell phone go off. Checking the I.D. he saw that it was Tails's cell phone number.

"Sorry," he murmured to Sara who was sitting right next to him. She just smiled and waved it off, picking up her coffee cup for another drink. Shadow stood up and went to the back of the restaurant.

"Hello?" he asked, flipping the phone open.

"Shadow. This is Sonic."

"Why are you calling from Tails's phone? Don't you have one?" the ebony hedgehog inquired.

"God, why does everyone keep bringing that up?" Sonic asked himself angrily. "I flushed it down a toilet, I know it was expensive and a nice gift, don't hassle me. Everyone else has. Anyway, back to what I'm calling you for."

Shadow listened to the blue hedgehog, lost for words. "I'll be over in a few minutes." With that he hung up, not even saying goodbye.

He sighed. Whoever had hurt Rouge was going to pay. He promised himself that. But hadn't he just seen her the day before? How could she have gotten herself in that much trouble that quickly?

Then again it _was_ Rouge.

Shadow walked back over to Sara. "Hey, I gotta go. Faker needs my help with something."

"Oh," Sara got up and picked up a napkin. She pulled out a pen and scribbled some stuff down, then handed it to Shadow.

"Here, this is my number. Call me some time?" the red hedgehog asked.

Shadow blinked. "Uh… Sure."

Sara smiled and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I had a great time." She blushed and picked up her purse then walked out of the coffee shop.

Shadow stood there blinking, before reaching up and touching the spot where she had kissed him. He blinked again, then shook himself. He had to go and look for Rouge.

* * *

But he could use only half of his brain to do that, right? After all, Faker does.

* * *

**A/N: Huzzah! I is Back! Miss me? LOL! Tis so happy. I updated! (points) Yay for me! **

**Well? Aren't the Brotherhood cute? Well, you can't tell yet. But you will. Hopefully. Maybe. :) Hopefully you can understand the whole sixth-father, second-son thingie. **

**That part or idea belongs to Aurora der Valini. Sadly she deleted all her stories about the Brotherhood, which is a shame because they were what inspired me to write. (sob) Oh well, I'll deal with it.**

**...I UPDATED! Oh! My new puppy, Pickles, says "HI!" (waves little paws) Review please!**

* * *


End file.
